The Circle of Paris
by TigerBlack62
Summary: After getting on the wrong train and meeting the owner of an Antique Shop in London, Tintin goes to Paris to unmask a group of gangsters who took over the place 23 years ago. No slash, sorry. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. The Antique Shop

Chapter I:

The Antique Shop

It has been a while since Tintin framed a group of smugglers in an abandoned park. The Captain was trying to wonder how in the name of the seas they ended in London. It was, because, they took the wrong train, all thanks to Calculus' latest invention and Castafiore's "surprise" visit.

"First that weird clock, then the Armageddon in dress, and then those scumbags with dandy hats, what's next, the Armageddon in dress again?"- Haddock said in his thoughts. The woman's very annoying. She doesn't even address people with their "real" name. Those changes can drive anybody crazy. This made him wonder why her pianist and maid tolerated her so much. Mr. Wagner has fooled her many times, like the one when he made Bianca think he's "practicing his notes", and actually was out gambling and having some rest and fresh air. Irma, on the other hand, loved her work and loyalty's found on her. To be precise, Haddock knows Igor better than Irma, as she's always with Castafiore, and males understand better each other.

Suddenly, the weather was getting warm, the sun was striking again, and Snowy was searching for water.

-I know you're so thirsty. - Tintin said to Snowy at the same time he took the dog in his arms. - Let's search for a store and get you some fresh water.

The dog agreed, and both started to walk.

The stores around them were closed. The owners and customers might have heard the gunfights and police. The dog started to get worried; he wanted at least a bone, even a chicken one, also knowing that won't get rid of his thirst.

After walking a few minutes more, they found an open shop, not really a one that might sell edible stuff, but a one that sells antiques.

They entered into the old-looking place and saw everything was made of wood, glass, and other materials to make it look more classic, yet new at the same time. They started to explore the surroundings. Paintings, wood carvings, tiny sculptures, and a ship made in scale inside a bottle were surrounding the place.

-Look at this, Captain. - The reporter said with an amazed voice.

Haddock didn't doubt to see with attention the little ship who stole the lad's attention.

-It reminds me of my old hobby when I was still sailing. - The old sailor said with a grin. Of course, the ships he did were crap compared to the one he was now watching.

Suddenly, a man, possibly in his late forties or early fifties, entered from behind the counter. He was wearing a green vest, black tie, white shirt, and dark brown shoes. His hair was greying a little, yet blond hair was still visible, he had a few wrinkles on his face.

-Good evening, how may I help you? - He said with a French-English-like accent.

-Oh, good evening. - The lad saluted. – I was wondering if you were selling water.

-Yes, I sell. How many bottles you need? – the man asked.

-I think one will be enough for the dog. - Tintin replied.

While both were giving Snowy the water, the Captain was still watching all the antiques. He felt like a child again, and he was thinking on buying the ship in scale. However, he thought at the same time if Castafiore was singing, the glass surrounding it will break. Now he was facing a decision: to take it home, or not.

-Not many take a liking to the Agora- the owner said behind him.

-The Agora? - he asked

-The ship. - he replied with a friendly smile.- The model was inspired by its real-life counterpart that got lost in a thunderstorm during King Louis XIV's reign.

Now he remembered the stories of the Agora. It was called legendary because of its tremendous size and dragon carvings in the front. He remembered he wished to find it and reclaim the "corpse" of the ship. However, time passed and the dream vanished in front of his eyes, making him to think it was just some dumb legend made by drunken people. Thanks to that little model, he felt that something again.

-What's the price? - the captain asked, showing just signs of curiosity

-Fifty pounds- the owner replied.

The Captain thought again. Their train to Paris was going to leave tomorrow at midday. He then realized he had until that time to take a decision.

-Thanks anyway. - He said.

-Anytime. – the owner replied.

-Captain, it's getting gray outside! We need to go!- Tintin said almost leaving the place.

-I'm coming!- He said and left the place.

Both men finally arrived to their hotel room. Snowy launched itself to the bed and started to feel comfy.

-I know how you feel, Captain.- Tintin said.

-Really?- Haddock replied. He thought he knew he was planning on buying the ship.

-Yeah.- he replied as he lied down in the bed. – I know you're a little pissed off because we took the wrong train and we've been here almost a week. But hey, we discovered those smugglers and sent them to the justice, and we're going to Paris tomorrow to see what has happened there since that gang whose-name-I-don't-know took possession of the place.

Haddock sighed with relief.

-Yeah, that.- The Captain replied. – It has been a long week, but you know... you have defeated a lot of bad guys in the adventures you've had, I mean, aren't you afraid of dying?

-No, I'm not- the reporter replied.- I've seen a lot of worse things than you might have seen in your life, Captain.- he continued- I've seen dismembered bodies left in the middle of public places, patterns of murders made by some crazy serial killer, dead people without their skins...

-Okay, I think I got it. - the Captain interrupted. – I think it's better to have a good rest; we will be very, very busy.

-You might be right, besides, taking bad guys to justice can leave somebody very tired.- Tintin said

Both males then got into their respective beds and fell asleep.

The next day, Tintin finally woke up and he saw the Captain was nowhere to be seen. His stuff was no longer there and his bed was made. The first thought that came to his mind was he left early because he might have been very impatient.

He laughed at first and did the same.

Meanwhile, the Captain was trying to find the street where that Antique Shop was. After a few minutes, he finally found it. He went immediately and saw the owner closing the store.

-Excuse me, mister, why are you closing? - Haddock asked to the man

-I'm going to be in Paris for a week. Why? - The owner asked.

-I want to buy the Agora- the Captain sounded a bit demanding.

-Well, I can't say no to that. Come in. - the owner said as he was unlocking the door again.

After a few minutes, Haddock seemed to be the happiest man ever.

-So, you said you're going to Paris, right? - He asked

-Of course, the city's almost my second home. – he replied as he locked the door again. - I lived there until I decided to move here. But may I ask, why are you asking me that?

-The young man who you saw yesterday with me and I are going there too, today. – Haddock replied. - And you can come with us too.

-Really? – The owner asked

-Of course, he won't mind at all.- Haddock replied to his question.- I'm Archibald Haddock, by the way.- He stretched his hand to the owner of the shop.

-Remy van Kieckens. - He did the same. - But just call me Remy.

Now returning with Tintin, he was searching for the Captain in the station. The train was going to leave in twenty minutes, and still no sign of him.

Five minutes before the train's departing, Haddock finally appeared alongside Remy. Snowy spotted them while playing with some pigeons. The dog barked to his owner, giving him the signal. The young reporter, who fell asleep because of waiting, woke up and saw them. He felt relieved, because he started to think the worse.

-Captain, you're finally here! - Tintin greeted him with a hug. - I thought you were kidnapped!

-I just leave for an hour and you think I was kidnapped? – He replied as he was laughing. He then sees Remy and realizes he forgot to introduce them. - Oh, sorry, Tintin, this is Remy; he'll be going with us to Paris.-

-Nice to meet you, sir.- He greeted Mr. Van Kieckens.

-The pleasure is mine.- Remy replied

-Thank you. Well, the train's almost leaving with us, why don't we get inside before it departs? - The young reporter said.

The group then boarded the train and rested while the train was on its way to Paris.

A/N: I hope you liked this. It's the first time I'm writing for this fandom. If I had a mistake, please tell me. Please R&R! Thank you!


	2. The Arrival to Paris

Chapter II

Arrival to Paris

The three men finally arrived to their respective wagon. It was not the best thing a train could have, but at least it was enough for four people.

An hour passed. There were a few technical problems, causing the speculations of the new arrival time to Paris. Bored, and without tobacco, the Captain started to fall asleep. Minutes later, the dog did the same. Tintin felt the environment was silence dead, and was thinking on the possible questions he'd ask to Remy. He was also noting the man was studying him with his sight, and, at the same time, looked nervous.

_ Was he hiding something? _Tintin wondered.

Not wanting to scare the man with many questions related to his life, Tintin decided to "break the ice".

-So, Remy... why are you going to Paris? - the lad asked.

-Well, as I mentioned to Mr. Haddock before, Paris is almost like my second home, and I go there once a year. I stay in a hotel near the street where I used to live before moving to London.- Remy replied

-I see.- Tintin said- Since you know the place, have you noted something peculiar or weird in the place?

- Now I'm thinking... some places were plagued by gangsters, especially during night-time, but that was not weird at all. People in France got used to that kind of people.- The man replied

-Well, I think that can help me at my research.

- Are you a reporter or something?- Remy asked with curiosity

- I'm a journalist.- the young man replied

- I note you travel a lot, right?-

- Occasionally. When there's an opportunity, I take it, explore the surroundings, and write about it. –

Remy then laughed friendly.

- Being young and travelling- Mr. Van Kieckens said and then sighs- When I was around your age, I worked as a police informant.

- Really?- Tintin asked with amusement- Did you infiltrated into some gang or something? 

The last thing the lad said brought a shaming memory of his. Of course, he didn't want more questions about that. It was his fault he mentioned one of his old jobs. It wasn't his fault the only ones available were from the police. They were seeking informants, and he knew it was the only chance he had to take it. Crisis was around Europe when Mr. Van Kieckens was around Tintin's age, and where he used to live, the situation was critic. People were fired because the money was not enough, causing many families to move to America. They preferred to move rather than working with gangsters.

-Remy? Are you all right? - The lad asked

-Oh...-Remy snapped from his memories- Yeah... I... Well... the only time I did that... I almost got in trouble.- He said while changing his tone and facial expression- But the police finally arrested them and I was released from the duty.-

He was now faking a smile.

Tintin knew that expression was fake. He started to study the man with his sight. Because of his sitting position, he knows Remy was hiding something, but what? Was it a bomb? Or was he working for some international gangsters?

All these questions were spinning around Tintin's mind.

He recognizes he has been double-crossed in the past, and doesn't doubt this person whom he barely knows might be one of those. However, he also admits his suspicions might be wrong. Tintin knew he wanted to meet the man better.

Remy doesn't look like the man who's going to leave somebody just to save his life. He's in his late forties, I admit. Mr. Van Kieckens has history with gangsters. Going undercover is not the easiest job in the world. One needs to get fake IDs with fake names, provided by the police itself, to gain the trust, especially from the Boss, and protect the family of the intern at the same time.

Hours passed. The train finally arrived to its destiny. The station was crowded with tourists.

Captain Haddock is the first of the group to leave the train. He seems he's like searching for somebody, just to evade it.

-I just hope she who-must-not-be-named doesn't suddenly appear.- He said with a not-so-lower voice.

Then Tintin, Mr. Van Kieckens, and Snowy were the next to leave the train.

-What's he referring to? - Remy asked to Tintin

-To an admirer of his. - The boy replied.

Now Remy seemed to get it.

- Well... if she's annoying, then I can't blame him. - He said

The group was now leaving the train station.

From the corner of the street, there was a man wearing a large, black coat. He saw the group leaving the station and getting inside a taxi.

This mysterious person walked into the phone cabin next to him and made a call.

-Beltrami, do you remember the person we've been talking about...? Yeah, I mean not that one... yes... him... he arrived, with company. I'll call Fiennes to follow them. Remember, Soleil, 9:00 pm. _- _he hanged and made another call.

Going back with the gang, they were now going to their room in a hotel not-so-far from the station.

Snowy was the first one to enter to the room. The dog launched itself into the bed and started to play with the pillows. The trip was really boring for him. Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Remy were putting their respective luggage into the closet behind a desk.

-Are you still sure you want me to be in the same room with you? - Remy asked

-Of course. - Haddock replied – There's nothing to worry. Besides, you might want to be our guide.

-Really? I thought you knew the city.- He said

-Not as good as you. – Tintin added as he was taking a seat. – Please, talk me about these gangsters you mentioned a while ago. Who are they?

-Well...- Remy began to scratch his head. - I'm sorry about disappointing you, but, I can't recall a lot.

Tintin looked a bit disappointed.

-Oh, give him a rest, lad. - the Captain defended the "foreigner"- He might be tired. It's almost 9:00 pm.

- Yeah, I know- Said the lad as he stands up- I think I'm going to have a little walk.

- Does your "walk" for you literally means "going around Paris to know what the heck's going on"?- Haddock asked Tintin with a wondering tone

- You really know me better than I do.- Tintin said and laughs a bit as he's walking to the door.- Come on, Snowy!

-Golly! I just have like five minutes of fun and then work arrives? Tintin seriously needs to get some relaxing vacations_._- the dog said in his thoughts while following his owner.

Moving to the Soleil Street, the mysterious man we saw earlier is there. He seems he's waiting for someone. The night was getting a little cold. The lights were being turned on. This forced him to move to his left, where a closed alley was.

Minutes later, a group of four men, wearing large coats, arrived. They recognized the man and went towards him.

-Fiennes, were you able to follow that scum? - the man asked

-The scum and company are staying in a hotel located three minutes from here, boss.- Fiennes, the tall one, replied.

-Fine, fine.- The boss then turned his head to the one with moustache.- Victor, what about you? Did you managed to go undercover?

-Does this answer to your question, boss?- He said as he gave him the folder.

The boss smiles as he was checking the papers contained in it. He nods, recognizing his "right-hand" did one of the almost-impossible missions his other men couldn't manage to finish. They were either killed or jailed.

Meanwhile, Tintin and Snowy were exploring the streets. The human noted there were no signs of life. He was still thinking Remy had something to do with the gangsters. _What was his relation to them?_ He said in his thoughts. There was something missing in the puzzle. What if it was just a coincidence Mr. Van Kieckens was going to Paris the same day as them? What if not? Is he really hiding something or not?

Of course he remembers his expressions back in the train. The man's eyes were not "coordinated" with the words he said. But he remembered there were people who suffered from that mental illness, and Remy had partially all the signs.

It was obvious Tintin was confusing himself. Snowy then stopped and started to sniff.

- I've said it before and I'll say it again, there's something fishy around Paris.- the dog said.

Shortly after, the dog ran. Tintin didn't doubt on following him, and hoped the dog didn't perceive the scent of some cat or food.

A few moments later, the dog stopped, and so its owner. Tintin starts to check the surroundings and finally spots the group of gangsters. The boy approaches a few trash cans, and hides behind them, to hear better whatever they were saying.

-... just do what the boss says, Herrasti.- It was Fiennes' voice.

- How many times I've told you I can't shot him in a public place? - Herrasti replied. He sounded a little desperate.- Please, boss. Give me more time.

-Okay, okay. I get that.- The boss replied.- You're a family man who doesn't want to give the "Herrasti" name a bad reputation. It's okay if you decide not to shot that brute in front of the people. Just shot him when you're really sure nobody's watching you. 

- And moving back to the topic of Infante...- Victor said

- We will discuss the Infante thing during our meeting tomorrow at the cafe in the Lumos Street. 8:00 am. Don't be absent.- The boss interrupted and finished.

Tintin sees one of the men was about to pass by where he was hiding. He hides and the gangster didn't notice him. When the surroundings were finally free, Tintin unhide from the trash cans and left the place, going back to the hotel.

He was starting to wonder about the men's plans.

- Infante? Who's Infante...?- Tintin said.- Well, I need to get more information from those to save that gentleman... but... where's the Lumos Street?-

- Tintin, for the love of everything good, stop introducing you into trouble! - Snowy said with his thoughts, accompanied by a pissed expression. - You're going to die during one of those! That's why the police exist! 

Back at the hotel room, the Captain was lying in his bed, smoking his pipe. He seemed not to care why Remy was so quiet. But minutes passed, and he was getting bored of the dead silence. Mr. Van Kieckens was in the desk, drawing.

- Remy, you haven't said a word since the lad went to have a "walk".- The Captain talked, wanting to end the silence.

- It's uh, because... I... I was lost in my mind... I'm drawing.- Remy replied.

The Captain noted he was stuttering.

- You're stuttering.- He said.- Are you hiding something?

-No, I'm just cold.- Remy replied once again

- Then why aren't you using a jacket?- Haddock asked

- Because I'm drawing.-

- At least put it on your shoulders. The coat then won't be bothering. Besides, what are you drawing?-

-Nothing, just weird, crazy fantasies of... dragons, mermaids, and that stuff.- Remy said as he was hiding his drawings.

- Aw, come on.- Haddock said with a friendly tone.- Just show me a few.-

- No. You'll say I'm just some creep.-

- Look, I'm hanging around a baby-faced lad and that doesn't make me a creep.-

- But you won't understand.-

- Billions of bilious blue blistering barnacles in a thundering typhoon! Show me your goddamn drawings!- Haddock said. He sounded angry. Very, very angry.

Haddock's last line scared the hell out of Remy. He unhides the drawings, closes his eyes, and gives the paper to the Captain. Seconds later, because of the expression of the old sea-lion, his pipe falls to the floor.

- Blistering barnacles!- said Haddock with an amazed voice.- These doodles of yours look exactly like photos... and I see there are no dragons, mermaids, and that stuff! – And then, he turns his head to Remy.- Just doodles of a six-month-old baby and its mother. Who are they?

His drawings were amazing. Remy looked very embarrassed of his talents. He wished this moment was just a nightmare. Sadly, it wasn't. He was now forced to tell him the identity of the people he was drawing.

-Well...- Remy scratched his head. - They're characters I'm designing for a novel I want to write. 

_What a barnacle! _Haddock thought. He knew the man was lying. Because he wanted to have answers, and knew he won't get them if he humiliated the "Englishman", he preferred to "play his game". 

Moments later, Tintin and Snowy finally arrived. The dog didn't doubt on launching itself into his owner's bed.

- Boy, did you had a good walk?- said Haddock to Tintin

-Yeah, sure.- he replied. As he was sitting down in his bed, Tintin noted the piece of paper the Captain was holding.- What's that?

-Just a piece of paper full of junk.- Remy, with an embarrassed voice, answered.

Tintin didn't doubt on watching Remy's "junk". He, as the Captain, was very amazed. The proportions, the shadows and lights, the details of the hair, the skin texture... it looked like a portal, something incredible.

- Remy, this drawings of yours are no junk.- Tintin said, trying not to sound very excited. He then turns his head to Mr. Van Kieckens, who was still embarrassed. - You have talent. Why are you embarrassed of it? 

-I'm not embarrassed.- The man replied while looking at the floor.

-Then?- Haddock asked

- It's hard to explain! You won't understand it.- Mr. Van Kieckens replied, sounding desperate and disappointed at the same time.- Please, I want to meditate a few things... I... I'm sorry if I was rude to you today... sorry. - Says as he turns back. 

-Um... apology accepted?- Tintin said

-... and I'm sorry about shouting you a while ago.- Haddock said and apologized for his "manners" a while ago.

- Apology accepted.- Mr. Van Kieckens replied, without turning back.

- Well... we'll go to sleep.- Tintin said while yawning a little.- Do you need the lights, Mr... Mr...?- 

- Van Kieckens. And no, thank you.- Remy replied. 

Tintin turns the lights off and goes to sleep.

It was clearly noted Remy missed something. He then removed his collar and opened the circle-shaped ornament. He had a nostalgia time. It has been years since the last time he saw them. Four seconds later, he closed the ornament and put back his collar. He stood up and saw the window, and sighed. He loved how the night looked. He was deep-thinking.

After a long while, he turned his sight to Snowy, who was sleeping on one of the couches, then to Captain Haddock, who was about to snore, and finally, to Tintin. He admired the lad's youth, making him remember his 20-year-old self and all the stuff he did. Remy shook his head and recovered his smile and laughed a little bit. He then went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Once he finished, he took his respective bed and fell asleep.

**A/N:** I'm sorry if this sounded a little OOC . It's the first time I write for the fandom and I hope I'm doing it right. Please R&R!

P.S. For the script-like version, go to my deviantart (Sesshoumaru62).


	3. Undercover Tintin, part I

**Before starting, I want you to tell you I don't know what a beta is. I've had the account for a long time, and I've never heard of the term before, and don't know how it works.**

**Also, I have nothing against religion (read the chapter so you can understand n_nU)**

Chapter III

Undercover Tintin, part I

The next day, Tintin woke up and noted Remy was nowhere to be seen. His bed was made, the bathroom had humidity signs, and his stuff was still there.

He checked the clock. He was still in time to go to Lumos Street. Tintin decided to worry about Mr. Van Kieckens later and took a shower. The water was hot, and that made him think about the dream he had last night. He was in the wild, and watched how an old horse leaped and pushed a young one. Instantly, the first one fell dead. Tintin wanted to help, but there was something stopping him.

He snapped and knew he was going to be late.

He finished putting his clothes on and finally left the bathroom. He found Remy reading the newspaper.

-Good Morning. - Remy greeted him

-Good morning, Mr. Van Kieckens.- Tintin replied.- Uh... where were you a while ago?

-I was taking my daily walk.- He replied to his question.- Every morning, I wake up at 5:30 am and walk at the park.

-I see...- Tintin said. – I must go now. I have something to do today. If the Captain wakes up, tell him I'm out.-

-I will.- Remy replied.- Take care.-

Tintin left the building and found a taxi near the street.

Meanwhile, at the cafe in Lumos Street, the men, but their boss, were there. Five minutes before the exact time. They were talking about pending business they had with a few people.

Three minutes passed. They heard the door opening and turned to see. Not their boss, just some common customer.

Two minutes passed. The boss finally arrived. He saw his men and went towards them.

-I see all of you were able to come.- He said, showing a smile.- Well, when I say 8:00 am, I arrive exactly in time, not earlier or later.

-Well, boss.- Victor talked.- Can we start to talk about the Infante affair?

-Of course, of course.- He replied as he was sitting with his men.

-We know where he is staying and we need to keep an eye on him.- Fiennes said

-I'm aware of that.- The boss said.- But, the men who are with that scum might be his bodyguards.

-We can take care about them later. - Beltrami interrupted.- We need silencers.

-My dear Beltrami, remember we don't want to kill them instantly.- The boss said with a worried-like tone.- Do you want to get caught soon? Remember the last scum our dear Yoav took care of?

The name hit the men. Yoav Pileggi was their best hit man, and the boss' favourite one. The Russian never missed a shot. When he was assigned a mission, he succeeded on finishing in an hour or less. But now, he's dead. The last scum the boss was talking about was a rich businessman named Pedja Julia. Yoav shoot him, along with his wife, during a festival. The hit man planned this murder for many years, but, something went wrong and the police discovered him. Then, Pileggi was arrested and immediately sentenced to death.

-I'm sorry, boss. - Beltrami apologized with a sad-like tone

-Do not worry. - The boss seemed to accept his apology.- I saved you from the same fate, didn't I?

-Yes, boss.- He replied.

-Returning with Infante, what do you suggest?- Herrasti asked

-Talking with him won't make a progress. He'd just kick our butts and send us to the police. - Said Fiennes as he was smoking a cigarette.- I suggest an ambush

-Childish, but possibly useful.- The boss said.

-Is that a yes, boss?- Fiennes asked

-It's a maybe.- He replied

Their talk started to get more interesting. They were telling their ideas and, at the same time, the boss was trying to mix them to get a better one. The ambush Fiennes suggested was so far, his favourite one. However, he preferred to hear other ideas before taking a decision.

An hour passed, and the common customer finally left.

Minutes later, they did the same.

The customer went to an alley and removed his coat, wig, and brush-styled moustache. It was Tintin all this time. He heard the enough information.

Now, he needed another costume to follow the men to their next date.

Hours passed. A man was walking towards an alley. He was wearing a brown coat, black hat, glasses, and had black sideburns. He approached the gangsters. These saw him and went towards him.

-Are you lost or something? – Herrasti asked to the man

-I was sent to be with you. - The man replied

-Who are you? – Fiennes asked as he was taking off a dagger from his coat.

-I have a lot of names, but, the "Godfather" calls me "The Nameless". - He said as he was directing his sight to the eyes of Fiennes

After hearing that, they hide their fear, as stories from this man were real. Murdered 90 policemen with just one bullet, survived tons of explosions, killed a rhino with his hands, defeated the karate masters with just a few kicks, and many more. Also, they knew he was the real "master of disguise".

-I'm sorry; we didn't know it was you. - Herrasti said.

-It's okay. I received late your letter. - the Nameless said.- And I arrived as fast as I could.

-Your Highness. - The boss greeted him.- Welcome to our family, The Circle of Paris.

-Now I assume I can call you boss now.- the Nameless commented

-No, no, no.- The boss said.- My name is Rene de Fronsac. Now I'm your servant, your Highness.

The man gave a little laugh.

-There's no need to humiliate yourself. - he said.- I want to call you whatever I want, but, please, don't call me "Highness". It makes me feel I'm one of those crabby religious leaders.

-Oh, I'm sorry, your... – The boss apologized

-Just call me "The Panther". - the man replied

-Is that a nickname?- Herrasti asked

-One of my favourites.- The Panther said.- So, what's the mission?

Meanwhile, at the hotel room, Snowy was getting worried. Tintin has been gone for hours. The Captain was starting to think the worse. What if the lad was kidnapped? Or shoot? Or tortured? All the possibilities were surrounding his mind. Tobacco won't be the solution, neither the alcohol, thanks to Calculus' "stupid" pills.

Remy wasn't in the room either. He went to "stretch his legs", or that's what the Captain understood when he was half-sleepy an hour ago.

8:00 pm. The room was silent. Snowy wanted to cry. Haddock took him on his arms, thinking that would calm the dog down. Now he was whimpering. Before even going to the "Land of the Soviets", Snowy knew his owner would be arriving very late to home. Now, because of his adventures, the pet was no longer thinking he'd arrive safe and secure.

8:30 pm. Still no sign of the lad.

9:30 pm. The dog started to cry. Captain Haddock already fell asleep. A few minutes later, the door was being open. Snowy was hoping it was Tintin.

Wrong.

It was Mr. Van Kieckens.

Remy looked tired, like if he was crying for a while. He looked to Snowy and went towards him.

-What's the problem, little guy? – he directed to the dog, using a soft voice.

Snowy whimpered.

Remy wondered if that whimper meant the dog missed his owner. The human took the dog into his arms, the same a parent would take a baby.

Snowy felt comfortable. The dog started to remember when Tintin carried it like that. The sensation made it think he was in the lad's arms.

-He'll be back soon.- Remy whispered.- There's no need to cry.

After a few moments, Snowy fell asleep.

10:00 pm. There was no sign of Tintin.

Snowy woke up and left Remy's arms. The dog wanted to search Tintin. Mr. Van Kieckens knew either he or the Captain will need to be with it.

He decided to go with Snowy. He found a leash in the room's closet.

-Snowy, I'll go with you.- Remy said as he was putting the leash to Snowy.- But we need to leave a note to Mr. Haddock in case he wonders where the heck are we.

The dog barked in agreement.

Remy wrote a note and left it behind Haddock's pipe. Then, Snowy gave Mr. Kieckens his jacket and hat, and left the apartment to find Tintin.

**A/N: **Sorry if this was a short chapter. I wanted to write it now... so I divided it into two parts. If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can correct it .

There's a script version of it (not done yet). It will be available at my deviantart: Sesshoumaru62.


	4. Undercover Tintin, part II

Chapter IV

Undercover Tintin, part II

Meanwhile with the gangsters, they were inside an abandoned building. It looks it used to be a motel almost 22 years ago, but a man was murdered there in a rainy night, and, because the owners were very superstitious, they closed the place.

The group was in the lobby. They had the lights, the air, everything.

Fronsac couldn't believe his idol was now in his group. After Yoav's death, he searched everywhere for a man similar or even better than his deceased Russian hit man.

-So... – The Panther said – That's the plan?

-If you agree, my Lord.- Fronsac said

-Please, stop calling me those names. – The new member said with anger.- Those are so annoying.-

-I'm sorry, sir. - The ex-boss apologized

-Apology accepted.- The Panther replied.- Infante was a codename for this bastard, right?

-We always use codenames for out victims, Panther. - Victor said

-As I see... –said the Panther as he was checking one more time the papers. - I can't see Infante's real name... is it some teenager, general, or young adult, perhaps?

-It's a young adult.- Herrasti replied to the question.- About his name, we're not really sure.

-That son-of-a-fox is just some nosy "kid" who has the annoying habit of poking his nose where it doesn't belong.- Fiennes added

The Panther laughed.

-Believe me, once you make me a description and a sketch of this bastard, he'd disappear from your lives, forever.- The Panther said with an evil grin.

Herrasti took a piece of paper and started to sketch.

Meanwhile, not so far from there, Snowy and Remy were "hunting" Tintin. The human was starting to shake with fear. The reason, the way they were, form part of one of Mr. Van Kieckens' almost death.

-Are you sure little pal your owner was here?- Remy asked to Snowy

Snowy barked in agreement.

Minutes later, Remy started to hear voices. He turned his head and pieces of a flashback started to appear in his mind. His 25-year-old self being chased by gangsters, then he was pleading for his life.

Then, a sound made him snap from his mind.

It was Snowy's barks.

They were then in front of the abandoned building the gangsters were in.

Back to the gangsters, Herrasti finished the sketch for the Panther. It resembled Tintin.

-Are you sure it's not a joke?- The Panther said

-Why are you saying that, Boss?- Fronsac asked

-Because I already took care of him.- the Panther replied

-What?- All the gangsters said in unison

-But how?- Beltrami asked very surprised

-The newspaper said it.- the Panther handed the newspaper to the gangsters.

The headline clearly said: "The Nameless will be executed today at midnight".

-I don't understand, Boss.- Fronsac said.- It says "you"-

-Did you forget I'm the "One and Only"?- The Panther said

Everybody was silent.

-I knocked out that brat when I saw him, and then, I dressed him as me, and I dressed like some tourist. I reported him, and then, you know the rest of the story.-

-That's awesome, new boss.- Fiennes said.- You must be a god!-

And then, a sound of a breaking vase was heard.

-Who's there?- Beltrami said.

Everybody was holding a gun. The lights started to flicker. They started to search with their sight, with light or not.

It was midnight.

The clock's bells started to sound. Then, the sound of a dog's growl was heard, and so footsteps.

Two minutes later, the lights stopped flickering. Mr. Van Kieckens and Snowy appeared in front of the gangsters.

_Aw, shoot!_ Mr. Van Kieckens thought.

What he didn't knew, the men were already paralyzed by his presence. They couldn't even scream.

After a few moments, when the lights started to flicker again, they "recovered their souls" and started to panic.

-A Ghost!- Beltrami cried

-Run for your lives before it's too late!- Fronsac also cried

Everyone, but the Panther, fled. They were too scared to note that Fronsac's idol didn't left the abandoned motel.

-Calm down, dog.- the remaining one ordered to the dog.

Snowy attacked the remaining gangster. He went to the neck first, and his hat fell from his head, thus, revealing an orange quiff. The dog noted it was Tintin. He was now very embarrassed.

-Ow, Snowy!- Tintin said.- Bad dog, that hurt!

Remy approached him and checked his neck. No blood, thanks to God, but Snowy's attack left him a few injuries.

-You never returned to the room, and Snowy was very, very worried.- Remy said to Tintin

-Look, I'm sorry I made you wait. - Tintin apologized.

-Don't worry. - Remy replied. – Come on, let's go back the hotel.

They walked to the hotel together. Snowy was now happy and relieved. Now, it hoped to sleep in peace.

As soon as they entered to the room, Tintin remembered the gangsters freaked out when they saw Remy and Snowy. But why? The lad knew the reason why the motel he and the gangsters were staying was abandoned. The Circle of Paris freaked out. Do they believe in ghosts? If the answer was yes, then, why were they in that abandoned place? If the answer was no, they why they freaked out?

Of course Tintin admits he was scared about the flickering lights and the clock's bells. But that was not enough to make him "run like a chicken". He realized he was confusing himself again.

Remy went towards the desk and started to draw. Snowy went to one of the couches and fell asleep. Tintin saw the Captain was sleeping, and he took the opportunity to talk with Mr. Van Kieckens.

-Mr. Van Kieckens, may I ask you a question?- Tintin asked

-Go ahead.- He replied

-Do you know why the Circle of Paris freaked out when they saw you?-

Remy was paralyzed by the question. His 2H pencil fell to the floor. Flashbacks related to the man's past were circling around his mind. "_I'm sorry", "I can't take it anymore", "No more", "Relieve", "Please, forgive me!", "Let me die in my sleep, I beg you", _and many other things said by him many years ago started to attack him.

-Mr. Van Kieckens? Are you alright?- Tintin asked

Still no answer. The man was paralyzed.

-Look, let's forget about the question, shall we?- Tintin asked.

-It's not your fault.- Remy said under his breath.- Good night.

Remy took his drawings and he put them away. Then, he turned the lights off.

_What's happening to me?_ He wondered in his mind. _Since I returned to Paris just to visit, nothing like this happened... why?_

He now felt like those characters the writers from that time used just to express their negative feelings.

_I need to talk with someone I trust._

Sadly, his list was empty.

He recognized he has been a loner since he moved to London. It was now obvious he was hiding. Remy missed Paris and his old life. Now he was blaming himself for everything. His job put him into going undercover in mafias. The first time he did that, was the beginning to his end.

Remy ran away after the motel incident.

_If the lad connects the pieces of the puzzle, then I'm screwed up._ He thought again. _I deserve that. It's my punishment. I'll be paying for the price. I will not hide again... not anymore._

He turned to the mirror and saw himself. He got closer to the mirror to see the details. His hair was still greying, the wrinkles were growing, and his eyebrows were being "overpopulated".

_I've already lived my life_.

_It's time to let them live theirs._

**A/N: **I hope there are no OOC moments here. Please Review!


	5. Undercover Tintin, part III

Chapter V

Undercover Tintin, part III

The next morning, Tintin woke up and saw Remy was not there. His stuff was gone.

_He might have felt uncomfortable._ He thought.

He looked the clock to check the hour. 8:40 am, to be precise.

Suddenly, Captain Haddock went out from the bathroom. He saw the lad was searching something, like a note.

-Lad, what are you looking for? - He asked as he was drying his hair.

-A note Remy might have left.- Tintin replied

-I don't think he left any.- Haddock added.

-Why do you think that?-

-The man looked depressed. It's like... something hit him, directly to the heart... lad, did you do something to him?

Tintin then remembered the events of last night.

-I think he got depressed when I asked him if he knew why the Circle of Paris freaked out when they saw him last night.- Tintin said

-The Circle of Paris?- the Captain asked.- Who are they?

-The group of gangsters who are controlling France, Captain.- Tintin answered.- Their reign stared 23 years ago. At that time, they had another name: The Sons of Agora.

-Agora?- The Captain asked very surprised.- As in the ship I bought from that coward Englishman?

-Exactly.- Tintin said.- Wait, you bought the ship? I haven't seen it.

-It's because I hid it in one of my suitcases.-

-Well, as I was saying...- Tintin continued.- They had another "staff" when they started as drug smugglers. From the original ones, just three remain: Marcel Victor, Jean-Pierre Beltrami, and Rene de Fronsac, who is the current boss.

-How do you know that?

-I went undercover as some famous, loner gangster.- He said with a smile.- They told me everything: their plans, their meetings, their secrets, their hideouts, the tunnels, the people who owe them money, the traitors, and the places they murdered them.

-And what are you going to do?-

-I'm going to get a shower first, then, I'll send a message to the police, and finally, I'll get a new costume.-

-What if you get caught by those pirates?-

-I won't, Captain.-

-I might go with you, then.-

-No, Captain. Stay here. If something happens to me, I'll send Snowy.-

-Lad...-

-Trust me.-

Haddock had no option, but to trust Tintin.

-Okay... so, what do I do know?- Haddock asked

-First, get dressed, and then, you can walk around the place. - Tintin said as he was entering to the bathroom.

Even if Tintin didn't "let him go outside" the first days, he preferred to be there rather in Marlinspike at this time. La Castafiore was still there with her staff and Joylon might have been there, possibly with his wife and children. All the people he disliked reunited in just one place, too bad that place was his house.

Some minutes later, Tintin and Snowy left the hotel. Then, the Captain did the same and went to "stretch his legs".

He felt comfortable walking around and getting lost between the tourists visiting.

_Nothing like the fresh air of Liberty!_ The Sea Captain said in his thoughts. Things were getting better for him. He decided to go to some store to buy the newspaper. He was reading the headlines of it:

"_Nameless gangster finally executed"_

"_Semiologist Claude Morris and I. I. Sakharine to visit Greece"_

"_Ghost spotted in an abandoned motel"_

"_The situation getting worse for informants"_

"_Musician quits during a concert"_

"_Filmmaker sued by cartoonist; latter one wins"_

_People these days no longer have imagination!_ Haddock said in his thoughts. I mean, what kind of musician will quit during its concert?

He read the newspaper and he thought the news couldn't get even more ridiculous.

After Haddock finished his relaxing time, he decided to go for a walk and meet the place. It was worse than an hour ago. The place was the crowded enough to scare the hell out of one.

_Thundering typhoons!_ He cursed in his mind. The Captain had no option, but to make his way to whatever he was going. And he did. The people pushing him around were starting to piss him off. Haddock turned his sight into the nearest clock.

It was not even midday.

The man preferred to be in the room rather with "a bunch of barnacles". Haddock was not even able to hear his own thoughts. The sounds were strong. People talking about the situation, the reasons they were visiting, etc., were driving him crazy. All he could do was being calm. The last thing he wanted was staying behind the bars.

Finally, after 15 minutes, the Captain managed to free himself from the tourists. He felt better. He felt the liberty.

He took his pipe out of his jacket and started to smoke.

Haddock admitted he missed the alcohol and the hangovers. It has been almost a year since Professor Calculus used him as his "guinea pig". The pills were a great idea, he admitted. But, using him as his test subject was not. He could have used Nestor, Wagg, even Snowy. In fact, everybody but him.

_Why me?_

He went to the nearest bench and sat down. Captain Haddock was so happy to hear the birds' singing.

Meanwhile, Tintin was wearing a variation of the Panther's one.

-Well? - He said to his dog.- How do I look?

-Tintin, you look like a complete moron!- The dog said. Too bad for him Tintin was just hearing his barks.

-I'll take that as a "You look unrecognizable".-

The dog wanted to "facepaw".

They started to walk.

-Snowy, remember what I said to you.- Tintin commented.- Stay in a distance where you can clearly see me and the gangsters and, if something happens to me, search the Captain.

Snowy barked.

They continued walking until they arrived to Orme Street, where the abandoned motel was. The Circle of Paris was waiting for him at the end of the street. Snowy saw a few trashcans and stood there, hidden, while Tintin was approaching the gangsters.

-I thought you were not going to come after last night's incident. - Fronsac said to Tintin

-It's okay, there's no need to worry. - He replied with his "Panther" voice.- I'm not afraid of ghosts. But, may I ask, why did you run like chickens?

The men were turning red as Tintin finished the question.

-I killed a double-crosser there.- Victor said

-When we unmasked him, he pleaded for his life, and pleaded to be murdered in his sleep.- Fronsac added.- We followed him. I sent Victor to follow him closer, just to finish our job.

-We never thought his ghost would really be there.- Beltrami said.

-Well, that explains everything.- Tintin said.- Now, where are we going?

-We need to deliver three packages to a contact. Want to come with us?- Fiennes asked

-I never say "no" to something interesting.- He replied.

-Good.- Herrasti said.- Now let's go.

The gang left.

They walked a couple of streets and reached an abandoned alley. The group went towards a broken building and met another group of gangsters.

-Oh, _mon dieu_! You're finally here!- The boss of the other gang greeted with a suave French accent.

-Sorry for making you wait.- Fronsac apologized.- Here are your packages of coke, weed, and heroine.

-You saved our lives, Mr. Fronsac!.- The boss said happily.- You don't know how many customers are in the waiting line.-

-I suppose there are many. No wonder why Mr. Fronsac talks many admirable facts about you.- Tintin said.

-Is that true my friend? - The boss said to Fronsac.

-Well, what can I say? - Fronsac wondered. - You, along with "The Nameless", are my role models.

The other gang gasped.

-You? You are "The Nameless"?- The boss said to Tintin. - I thought you were dead.

-The world may think I'm dead, but the truth is, I'm not.- Tintin said.

Suddenly, the police entered to the building.

-This is the Police! Put your hands on your head!- The Chief said

-What is this?- Herrasti wondered

-You brought a cop and its dim-witted friends!- Fronsac angered at the other boss

- Don't look at me!- The boss defended himself.- I know nothing!

-The Godfather will kill us!- Victor cried

-You're under arrest for the importation and sale of drugs, the murder of innocent people, and for your 23-year-old reign of terror!- The Chief said

-You're not going to get me alive, rat-heads!- Tintin said and took his gun.

-What? The Nameless is still alive? - A cop said.

-Didn't we execute him last night? - Another wondered

-You will never get me alive!- Tintin said as he pointed his gun to his chest.-

- Drop the gun! Drop the gun!- One of the cops said as he was pointing his to Tintin.

-Goodbye, everybody! I'll see you... IN HELL!-

-Your Highness! NO!- Fronsac cried

Tintin shoot his gun and fell dead.

-NO... NO!- Fronsac cried one again.- THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! MY ROLE MODEL... KILLED HIMSELF... IN FRONT OF MY EYES!

The gangster fell to his knees and started to cry. The others were so scared to move. How could the best man they've ever knew committed suicide?

- Give me a hand, guys.- The Chief said.- We need to take those packages as evidence and send those people to jail.

- Yeah.- A few said and started their duty.

-But sir...- One said.- What about the dead one?-

The Chief thought.

-Leave it for later.- He replied.- Meanwhile, go and help the rest.

-Yes, sir.- the cop replied.

Back with Captain Haddock, he was now going back to the room. He spent all his tobacco in that reflection moment, and why would he to buy more portions when he had enough for the rest of the "trip"?

As he was approaching the door of his room, he saw it was a little open.

_Billions of blue blistering barnacles! _He said in his thoughts. He entered to the room and saw Remy, just sitting in one of the couches, reading the newspaper.

-Remy?- The Captain wondered.- I thought you were gone.-

-Are you alone, Mr. Haddock?- He asked

-Yes, why?-

Remy left the newspaper in the desk and stood up.

-We need to talk.- He said

Remy took the Captain by his arm and both went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, after the gangster situation ended, the cars left with the criminals and evidence. The body was still in the floor. The Thom(p)sons finally arrived to the scene of crime. The Chief, who was near the body, turned his head to the detectives.

-Is it secure now?- He asked

-As clear as glass.- Thompson said

-To be precise, as glass as clear.- Thomson added.

-Good.- The Chief replied. He then turned his attention to Tintin.- Alright, Mr. Tintin. You can be yourself again.

Tintin finally got up.

-My head.- He said.- At least I won't be impersonating some gangster for a long time.- Said as he was removing a bag of fake blood from his clothes.

-If it wasn't for the message you sent us earlier, we'd have thought you were a gangster.- The Chief said with a smile

-Yeah. I never knew I'd be this far.- He replied and turned his head to the detectives.- You got my message, right?

-We got it and we're here.- Thomson said

-We're here and we got it.- The other detective added

-But tell me, just because you disguised as the Nameless, the Circle of Paris told you everything?- The Chief asked to Tintin

-To be honest, Chief, I never thought the men were going to reveal me all the information.- He replied

-Your skills remind me of one of the few informants we've had in Paris. Sadly, he was murdered during his mission. - The Chief said

-I'm sorry to hear that, but at least, you and your group finally caught the Circle of Paris.- Tintin said.

-You have no idea how happy I am.- The Chief said.- My men had the honour to share this time with us. I mean, without your help, we wouldn't have captured those criminals so soon. All thanks to you.

-Thanks, Chief.- Tintin said.- It was an honour to help you.-

After a while, the Chief left to the station.

While the remaining ones were walking, Fiennes, who managed to escape and saw everything from inside another abandoned building, left the place and went directly to the prison, to inform his friends and now mad boss.

The detectives and young man went back to the hotel.

They finally arrived to their respective rooms. Snowy was happy everything went fine back there.

Tintin and Snowy entered. Nobody was in it.

-It's odd. - Tintin said.- I think the Captain forgot to lock the door, don't you think, Snowy?.- said as he was locking it.

Snowy barked.

After Tintin finished locking the door, the Captain and Remy left the bathroom. They saw the young adult, with a curious expression.

-It's not what you think, lad.- Haddock said defending himself.- I swear

-It's okay, Captain.- Tintin replied.- I don't have a dirty mind.

-Where were you, lad?- He asked

-Double-crossing some gangsters.- Tintin replied

Remy gasped.

-Really?- Mr. Van Kieckens asked

-Yes...- Tintin answered.- And by the way, why did you left this morning?

-Well... I was confused last night.- Remy said.- And, I didn't wanted to feel paralyzed, so I decided to go back to London and resume my little recess later. But then, a thought came to my mind. It showed me... no matter how old is one, no matter how much one has been running away, one needs to confront the past to stop the self-torture. And I did.- he nodded at the last sentence.

-We're glad you're back, Mr. Van Kieckens.- Tintin said with a smile

-The same I say.- He replied.

-Lad, when are we returning to Marlinspike?- Haddock asked

-At the end of the week, Captain.- Tintin replied.- At the end of the week.-

Meanwhile in the jail, Fronsac was still crying. The rest of the gangsters were there, just sitting and ignoring the first one's noises.

-Pssst!- a voice called from the outside.

-What was that?- Pierro, a member of the other gang, asked

-Do you think I know everything you ask, dog?- Calvino, another member, replied to him.

-PSSST!- the same voice called from the outside

-I'll just go and see what the hell's going on outside.- Herrasti said with an angered tone.

He went to the window and saw Fiennes.

-Dorian Fiennes? Is that you?- Herrasti asked.

-Yes, it's me.- He replied.- How's the boss?

-As mad as an elephant.- Herrasti replied.

-Listen, I've got bad news. Very, very bad news.-

-I'm listening.-

-We've been double-crossed.-

Herrasti gasped.

-By who?- the surprised gangster asked.

-By that young reporter.-

-But... isn't he dead?-

-No.- he sighed.- He was disguised as "The Panther" all this time.

Herrasti's eyes widened as he gasped again and shook his head.

-And his name...- Fiennes continued.- ... is Tintin.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can correct it! And BTW, Tintin was acting "in character" when he was disguised as "The Panther". Please Review!


	6. Seeing Red

Chapter VI

Seeing Red

Now the thing has just gotten personal.

All what Fiennes used to call family was now in jail, waiting to be executed. The police are still searching him. The original boss of the Circle of Paris, Gérémi Bonilla, was the only one whom the remaining gangster wanted to be with.

The "Don" was now retired. In his youth, he was the idol of the evil of that time. He was blond, had a quiff, the style, soft skin, blue eyes, sideburns, a "fancy" beard, in other words, the kind of man who can turn women crazy for him and men jealous for him.

Bonilla was literally poor when he was inspired to be a gangster. He came from a family of 13. Alois, his father, was a soldier and his mother died when he was born. Gérémi never had the respect from his sisters.

He was his father's favourite, not because he was the only male. He was because he was the only one of his children who had his wife's eyes, making it obvious the adult missed his mate, thus, another reason why he didn't want to get married again.

Alois was never home, though. Because of the lack of protection, the boy became the punching bag of his sisters. All that experience made him to hate the females of his family.

He ran away at the age of ten. He managed to sneak to a train and stood there until it arrived to some place far away from Paris. Now far away from his "ex-family" and thinking his sisters will get finally what they deserve, Bonilla never felt so happy in his life. Now, the only thing he needed was surviving. He knew if the police saw him, and figured out he ran away from home or mistake him for an orphan, it'll be the end, his end, to be precise.

The first thing he saw before searching for a shelter was a gang attacking another one. He thought it was a signal, so he went towards them. At first, they laughed at the boy. Right, he was skinny and pale, but all those years of being a punching bag made him to connect to his inner strength. He almost kills a few members. Just with the boys watching their blood falling to the floor, they accepted Gérémi in their gang.

The members cared deeply for him, like if he was the son of the boss. It was the first time the boy felt loved. Bonilla rarely saw his father, and his mother was gone. The lack of the feeling made him the cruel, yet carer person he was today.

30 years passed and Bonilla's "poor look" was already gone. And when he noted that, he was already the current leader of the gang (by the way, their name was "The Sons of Agora"). Now with money, power, and transformed to gangsters, Gérémi took his men to France, where their reign started.

All the ones who tried to confront them after they took over the place ended dead. All, but one.

He was a Belgian who was just walking his dog and heard all the stuff the gang was saying. He was spotted by Fiennes, who was then the youngest member of the gangsters. After running, and going to a dead-end, he pleaded for his life, in exchange of being their servant. Bonilla was the last to arrive to the scene, and managed to hear the last sentences. He forgave his life, and gave him the job of being their informant (since the man was foreign, nobody will ever suspect of a tourist).

The man did a good job, and Gérémi was very pleased. To reward him, a part of paying him, the boss gave him his most appreciated possession: the only model of the Agora ever made. The ship inside that crystal bottle was the most-wanted boat all the collectors wanted to have. Of course, because there were experts in naval history saying the ship never existed, a great number of them stopped searching, especially the ones who lived in the United Kingdom.

Six months later, exactly a week after the man was hired as a servant; Gérémi Bonilla was defeated by the man's dog (the poor animal ran away when his owner was surrounded by the gangsters). The tourists and a few residents of the place saw all, and made fun of him.

Ashamed of his defeating, Bonilla decided to abandon the group and left Rene de Fronsac in charge. His last wishes before leaving were, in fact, that no one will ever mention his name and the name of the group needed to be changed.

And it happened.

The "Circle of Paris" was the name chosen by the new boss himself.

Dorian was now alone, and was almost crying.

The decision he took was not the most brilliant ever, but at least, Gérémi Bonilla will be there to give him some advice... or that's what he thinks.

Scream-like noises were now coming from the jail.

They were gone, forever gone.

The Circle of Paris was dead.

Trying to control himself, Dorian Fiennes left the place in the search of Bonilla.

After a few hours of searching, he finally found him in an old folks' home. The man in the wheelchair recognized him, and he didn't want to talk with him. Sure Fiennes was the youngest member at the time he departed from the "Circle of Paris", but he also knew he was, in a sense, weak.

Of course Gérémi found out about the execution of the Circle of Paris and the Fletchers of Poland. It was everywhere: the newspaper, the TV, people talking about it...

Dorian approached him.

-Tien. - Dorian tried to greet Bonilla. - I have a problem.

After hearing the word "Tien", which occurred to be Bonilla's "new name so nobody could make fun of him", the man angered a little.

-And so do I. – Gérémi replied with a very cold, emotionless tone. - I have a scum begging me for help.-

-But how do...-

-It's everywhere, my boy... Tell me, who found out about you?-

-Some baby-faced reporter named Tintin.-

The name hit the elder.

-The one the guys dubbed "Infante"? – He asked

Dorian nodded.

– But how? – Gérémi asked. - Fronsac told me he was dead. -

-We also thought that... until I discovered it after the ambush ended.-

-You managed to escape?-

-I'm a "dagger-prodigy".-

-Ok, ok. I'll help you.-

-What do I do?-

-Listen carefully. - Bonilla warned. – This is the only time I'm going to help you with problems having something to do with the "business", so you must pay attention.-

-I'm all ears.-

As Bonilla was telling him what to do, Fiennes looked so amazed. He was nodding all the time his previous boss was telling him what to do.

Meanwhile, having just a few days before returning to their respective homes, Tintin, Snowy, Captain Haddock, and Remy, who was wearing a hat and large coat, went out for a walk.

-Nothing like feeling the fresh air of the morning, right Captain? - Tintin directed to the Captain

-Oh yeah, fresh air. - He replied. – Just be careful on your sayings, boy. The last thing I need is you being kidnapped by those pirates or other barnacles.-

-Nothing's going to occur, Captain. - He replied. - The gangsters are facing justice, we have a few days left here, and we met a new friend.-

The last thing Tintin said surprised Remy. Even though he accepted he was rude the first "nights" they were staying together, he felt warm at the inside. At the same time, he looked sad. As I said before, he missed his family, and the time he was with them.

-Mr. Van Kieckens? – Tintin asked. – Are you alright?-

Remy snapped out of his thoughts.

-Yes, it's just... the temperature, air, and surroundings brought me a lot of good memories. - He replied. - I'm sorry if I...

-Well... there's nothing to apologize. - Tintin said. – I'd do the same if I was in the same situation as you.-

-Really?-

Tintin nodded.

-Well, cut the nostalgia you two. - Captain Haddock interrupted.

-What, Captain? - Tintin asked. – Is something wrong?

-I feel we're being followed.- He replied

-Yeah, we also feel that because it's the season when tourists arrive to visit the surroundings.- Tintin said.

-I know what I'm saying, lad.- Haddock insisted,- We're being followed... and not by shrimps nor jellyfishes, but a shark.

Because of his curiosity, Remy turned his head and saw the shark the Captain was talking about.

Dorian was following them.

-Mr. Haddock is right, young man. - Remy directed to Tintin

-What? – He asked

-A gangster's following us.-

-But I saw the police took them inside the cars.-

-Maybe this one sneaked out of the justice. Let's go back before things start to get worse.-

-Mr. Van Kieckens...-

-It's better for us. This one's good with the daggers.-

-Okay, we'll be going back to the hotel. - Tintin sighed

As they were "getting lost in the crowd", Dorian managed to free himself from the crowd and hide himself in the cafeteria across the street.

The minutes passed, and the group freed themselves. Remy and Captain Haddock felt a little relieved, and then they went back to the hotel.

As soon as they arrived, Thomson and Thompson were waiting for them in front of the room's door.

-Detectives?- Tintin asked.- Is something wrong?

-Tintin, remember the gangsters the police took yesterday?- Thomson asked

-Yes, what's with them?- He asked again

-One managed to escape and we're not sure if he's either searching you or leaving the country.- Thompson said

-But how? – Tintin asked surprised

-We're still not sure about it.- Thompson said

-If you happen to find him, give us a call.- Thomson said

-And we will send him to justice immediately.- the other detective continued

-All right.- He said.- I'll send Snowy to give you the message.- Said as he entered to the room with the rest

-Don't get over-confident, Tintin! – One of the detectives said.- He might be anywhere!.-

-To be precise, he's everywhere! - The other said.

And then they left.

As Tintin stood behind the door, he started to think.

_How could it be possible?_

-Lad, what are you going to do?- Haddock asked

-I'm going to explore the surroundings, Captain.- He answered.- The gangster might be near here.

And Tintin left with Snowy.

The lad was watching carefully his surroundings. Now he was alerted by his friends, he knew danger was standing in each corner.

Tintin went to the lobby. It was not crowded as he thought it'll be. The lad turned his head to where the manager was. _It's obviously the gangster's not here_. He thought. _Just a messenger delivering some letter and the manager._

The manager then, pointed the reporter and the messenger went towards him.

-Excuse me sir, are you Mr. Tintin? - The messenger asked

-Yes.- He replied. – How can I help you?

-Someone sent you this letter.- He replied.- I think it's urgent, as he sounded.

-Oh well, thanks!- Tintin replied and gave the messenger a little tip.

As he returned to the room, the lad started to think there was something suspicious. When he's leaving the place, suddenly he receives a letter? He opened it carefully and saw the writing. Neither Nestor's nor Calculus'.

Tintin opened the door and saw the Captain reading the newspaper.

-Did you found something, Tintin?- He asked

-I received a letter from an unknown sender.- He replied.- Do you think Mr. Van Kieckens will mind if I sit in his desk to study the message?

-I suppose not.- the Captain replied

-Talking about him, where is he?-

-Taking a bath. He said he wanted to relax.-

-I guess that has sense. He looked scared a while ago.-

Tintin then went towards the desk and started to read it again:

"_I'm so sorry I needed to tell you this via letter. I was feeling so nervous outside._

_I know how to find that gangster without him noticing. _

_Meet me at the park at 9:00 pm._

_Don't be late._

_-A friend"_

_Strange, but could it be? Mr. Van Kieckens actually knows how to catch gangsters?_ Tintin said in his thoughts. He then remembered the man's behaviour. His conclusion, he might be an English cop working undercover.

8:50 pm. Tintin was getting ready to his meeting.

-So, you think Remy has been acting like that because he's undercover?- The Captain asked

-It has sense, Captain.- Tintin replied.

-Lad, there's something inside me that doesn't believe any word you're saying.-

-Captain, you're worrying a lot. Besides, it's just one gangster left. Imagine what would happen if we don't bust him.-

Haddock had no option left.

-Okay lad. Take care. And if something happens...-

-...I'll send Snowy.-

Both reporter and dog left after he finished the sentence.

8:56 pm. Remy finally left the bathroom. He was using his pyjamas. He saw the Captain was looking him with a weird expression. Wanting to know what was going on, he asked.

-Mr. Haddock? Why are you looking me like that?-

-Didn't you have to meet Tintin at 9:00 pm in the park?-

-What are you saying?-

Haddock took the letter and gave it to Remy.

-This... is this your handwriting? - Haddock asked

Remy saw the message closely.

-Mr. Haddock, I'm left-handed. That message was written by someone... who's... right-handed...-

Remy realized it was a trap. A flashback attacked him.

-Oh no...-

Remy took his coat and left the building immediately.

Meanwhile, Tintin was sitting on a bench. Snowy was hidden somewhere. The lad saw the clock. 8:59 pm.

_Remy, where are you?_ He wondered.

9:00 pm. A strange noise was heard.

-Watch out!- A familiar voice screamed as it was approaching.

Tintin turned his head and saw Remy running towards him.

-Remy?- He asked

Remy pushed Tintin at the same time the sound of a bullet was heard.

Tintin fell, and so Mr. Van Kieckens.

Snowy started to howl.

The lad got up and saw Remy, bleeding. He approached the man. A strange liquid was emerging from his clothes.

It was blood.

-Mr. Van Kieckens!- Tintin cried. – Are you okay?

Sadly, he was not.

-I'm sorry... for not... being there- Remy said with a low-voice

-It's okay, it's okay!.- Tintin cried. – Snowy! Go with the Captain! Send help!- said with a desperate tone.

The dog then ran to search for help.

-I'm sorry...- Remy kept saying with his low-voice

-It's okay, do not worry. You're going to be fine!-

-No... you don't understand...I'm sorry... for not being there... when you needed me.-

-It's fine, I forgive you!-

-You don't under... stand... Augustin, you... don't... understand...-

-Augustin?- Tintin wondered.- How do you know my name? Mr. Van Kieckens?-

No answer was given.

Remy Van Kieckens has died.

A dead silence then surrounded the place.

-Remy? Remy!- Tintin cried when he realized his friend was gone.

**A/N:** If there was something OOC, please tell me! Please Review!


	7. There's something about Remy

Chapter VII

There's something about Remy

Minutes passed, and the police finally arrived.

Tintin was still with Remy's corpse. He couldn't believe someone else knew his real name. He was astounded, scared. As his mind was trying to snap him from the scare he was having now, he remembered the dream he had with two horses a few days ago. The old one represented Mr. Van Kieckens, and the younger one represented him.

-Tintin, what the hell happened here?- The Captain asked as he was approaching Tintin

-Mr. Van Kieckens...- it was obvious the boy was still in shock.- ... was murdered... it... it was my fault.

-You fault?- He asked. – Why?

-Because I didn't listened to you.- A few tears were rolling down his face.- If I heard you, Mr. Van Kieckens would have been still alive.

-Lad.- The Captain said.- It's not your fault.

-Of course it is.- Tintin started to cry.- I am guilty!

-Tintin, please react! You didn't kill anybody. That scumbag gangster who wrote you the letter did!-

-It's my fault! I wish I was the one who died instead of him!-

Haddock couldn't talk with Tintin that night. The "twin" detectives arrived as soon as possible. They talked with the people who were either living around or passing by the park. They saw anybody but Tintin and Remy.

After a while, Tintin was taken to the police station. Of course they knew he was innocent, but the clothes he was wearing were covered with Remy's blood, thus, making it evidence. The body was taken for further studies.

Captain Haddock was told Tintin was going to pass the night in the station for further observation.

Now it was his opportunity.

With Remy gone, he was now able to give a look to his stuff. And that's what he did.

When he arrived, the first thing he did was locking the door. Carefully, and with gloves he found in the bathroom, he took one-by-one the papers inside one of his suitcases. Full of drawings of the same woman and baby he saw when he demanded to see what the hell that man was drawing.

_Characters of a novel my butt!_ He thought.

He checked the next suitcase. Just clothes, a pair of shoes, and a first-aid kit.

Captain Haddock was disappointed. He wanted to find something interesting. He was about to close it again when he saw an envelope at the bottom of the case. Following his curiosity, he took it and opened it carefully.

It was, in fact, a letter written by Remy himself.

_Did he actually take this thing to every trip he had? _He wondered. Haddock started to read it, and, because of the date, knew the person to whom this was originally addressed might have either died or moved.

"_Dear Germaine,_

_I did not run away, in case you were wondering. You see... I work as a police informant, and they wanted me to go to Flanders to check what was going on. _

_You might be thinking now why I didn't tell you before. I thought you will not want to see me again, but... I understand if that happens._

_I prefer, for a time, to be in contact via correspondence with you. My father thinks a translator's not good enough for me. Yeah, I know the day you both met was not, and is still not, a day to remember._

_I love you, Germaine._

_I want to share a life with you._

_There's no day I don't think of you. Call me a creep, because I make (decent) doodles of you when you're not around. I can't stand a day without your presence. _

_Germaine Vlamynck..._

_...Will you marry me?_

_If you happen to accept it, answer me using the rest of this piece of paper._

_ -Remy_

_I always knew you were an informant, Remy. You were acting weird when we passed by a police station, and by the way, you forgot in my apartment a few not-so-important papers related to that Flanders thing. _

_And yes, I want to be your wife. I don't care what your father says; I don't care how much he'll stalk us... I don't want to separate from you. _

_Please, promise me, when you change your job, I want you to tell me. I don't want to pass by an awkward moment and think you're cheating on me or something._

_Take care, and I hope the situation's fixed._

_Love,_

_Germaine"_

_They were such a couple of lovely birds._ Haddock said in his thoughts. Then, attached to the letter, he found a ring. A man's one. It was Remy's of course. _He didn't mention any ring._ He said once again in his mind.

And started to meditate what Remy said to him the day the gangsters were arrested.

The next day, in the police station, the detectives were talking with Tintin, who seemed to be better. Snowy was with him, of course. The dog might have helped his owner to recover the "sanity".

-... and it's all I know- Tintin said.

-Well... not much, but we will see what can we do.- Thomson said

-To be precise, we won't do that much. – Thompson said.

-So, may I go now?- Tintin asked

-God, no!- one of them replied. – Using prisoner clothes will make people think you escaped from jail!

-We telephoned Captain Haddock to bring you new clothes.- the other one said.

-Fine... and thanks. – Tintin said.

-We're going with the forensic scientists to see if they recovered the bullet.- Thompson said.

-An officer will come to tell you when the Captain arrives with your clothes.- Thomson said.

As the two detectives left the room, Captain Haddock came inside with the lad's clean clothes. He took his clothes and dressed.

-You have no idea how I felt with the jumpsuit, Captain.- Tintin said

-And you have no idea how lonely I felt last night. First, I have that man making me company, and then, he dies.-

-That reminds me, Captain.- The lad commented.- Do you told Mr. Van Kieckens my name?

-Sure, he knows you're Tintin.-

-No Captain, not that. My real name.-

The Captain was silent.

-I have not told anybody. You made me promise.-

-But then, how was he able to know?-

-I'm not sure, lad.-

-Captain.- Tintin said. – Is there something you're hiding from me?

- No, Tintin. Nothing.-

Some minutes later, Captain Haddock, Tintin, and Snowy left the station, and saw there was something fishy around Paris.

The surroundings were deadly quiet, like if the Prime Minister or somebody "important" has just passed away. The sky was grey and wanting to rain and the wind was a little calm.

-I think they know what happened last night.- The Captain said to the lad in a low voice

The boy didn't answer. The only thing he wanted to do was to relax. The scene wanted to replay in his mind.

-The police said if the case closes before this Sunday, we'll be able to go to home.- Tintin replied

After hearing this, Haddock started to have an inner fight. Sure, he admits he lied to Tintin back at the station. He has more information that might be useful, and would help the lad to get a clue about the gangster's possible new hideout, since the old ones are being surrounded by the police.

Yes, all thanks to Fronsac's "fanboyism", everything went down the hill for the Circle of Paris. If Bonilla knew about the man's not-so-stable emotions before, he could have assigned another one to be the boss instead of him.

Even if he helped to capture two gangster families, Tintin was aware that won't make his "cheerful self" to return. The shock of last night was still there, but not as critical as before.

The two men and dog started to walk back to the hotel. Suddenly, it started to rain.

-Lad, I know how you feel.- Haddock said.- I know it.-

-Has someone died in your arms before, Captain?- He asked

-Well... I've lost my many members of my crew long before I met you. I've seen them dying, and at times, I felt so guilty I wished I was the one who died.-

No answer received.

-People die every day, and we can't do anything about it. Many families feel like you when they loss a beloved one, and then, time passes, and their scar is finally cured.-Haddock commented

-But there are scars that are left by those so-called beloved ones that are never cured.-

-Why are you saying that?-

-Because...- the lad sighed.- A person I deeply cared for told me that when I asked about... somebody.-

-You just need to sleep, Tintin. I understand you're still shocked, and that surprises me, you don't look like the kind of person who gets depressed when somebody whom it barely knows dies suddenly.-

The lad understood that and admitted the Captain was right. He just met Remy in an Antique Shop... but also, there was something, very deep inside him, that was telling him he already met the man, somewhere in the past. For his bad luck, memories having to do before his teen hood were literally blurry. He remembers the names of the streets where he used to live, the school he used to go, the way he obtained the job in "The Petit Vingtieme", and how he balanced his time with studies and job.

Sure a few hours less of sleep where nothing for him. At the first month, he felt exhausted, at the second one, he felt better than ever. He got used to less or no sleep in that time, and now he travels and sends his writings to the newspaper when the moment is there.

After a few minutes, they passed by the park where Remy was shot. There were forensic scientists in the place. Two were taking photos of the crime scene, a few were studying the place, and one was trying to determine the position of the shooter. Tintin, as he was staring at the park, started to remember the man's last words: _"You don't understand... Augustin, you don't understand." _ Those made him think if the Captain actually lied to him in the station. He recalls he told Haddock his name, by accident, and then, made him promise not to tell anybody, not even Nestor, Professor Calculus, or the cat.

_But what if the Captain was not lying?_ He thought. _Then, how could it be possible to Mr. Van Kieckens to learn my name?_ One question, followed by another, and then by another, made him wonder if he already met him before. Was he one of his teachers? Or perhaps, his next-door neighbour?

They finally managed to arrive to the hotel and went directly to the room.

Tintin felt nostalgia when he saw Remy's stuff, and not the man.

_It's now or later?_ The Captain said in his thoughts. As soon as he wanted to talk, Tintin sat on the desk, watching the sketches Remy did, possibly yesterday, before he was killed. He saw the lad was examining each doodle with a nostalgic-like expression. _There's something about this... it's like... chapters of his life with as a married man._ The reporter thought. A few sketches included Mr. Van Kieckens, of course. There were a few where he was playing with the 6-month-old baby, and his wife was just sitting there on a bench, putting attention to them instead of the book she had. Other doodles included just him and the female doing whatever young couples (of that time) used to do to spend the time together: reading, talking, laughing, hugging, kissing...

That expression the boy had was turning into curiosity.

_Why did he abandon his family? Did his job force him? Or he just got bored of that life-style? _

While he was watching Remy's stuff, his attention was stolen by an opened letter. In fact, the same one Haddock read before. The Captain remained silent, and went to smoke his pipe. Tobacco won't be the solution, but it will help him to relax and forget about Mr. Van Kieckens and Tintin's weird attitude.

He checked the drawings even closer than before, just to find a clue. Sadly, he found nothing.

The rain outside was raging, and it got darker.

After a few hours on studying Mr. Van Kieckens' belongings, the lad concluded he was hiding something. But what?

-Are you okay, lad?- the Captain asked

-Yes... it's just...- Tintin then felt he ran out of words.-I feel I've met Mr. Van Kieckens before.- he said with a calmed voice.- But I don't know where and when.

It was the time.

Captain Haddock knew it. But, how much will that affect him?

Tintin was now looking through the window. Sure he was just able to see people running, the wind and rain raging, and the dark-coloured tones Paris had.

-Lad.- The sailor said with a soft-calmed voice.- There's something I need to tell you.

-What is it?- Tintin replied with a sad-like tone.

The Captain then changed his words.

-I'm sorry you're feeling like that.- He said

Tintin didn't know what to reply. He sure thought the Captain was going to tell him something very important, or at least to him. Haddock didn't stand watching the lad like that. Remy was gone. And he took a few mysteries to be told with him.

Whatever the Captain was going to tell Tintin, the time was not the appropriate. If he knew, the boy will either burn in rage or drown in depression. He already saw those sides of him before, and preferred to be shut for a while.

_Maybe tomorrow will be the day._ The sailor thought. _Tomorrow, I will say it, no matter how the lad is, no matter how sad is he... Tintin needs to know a "few" things about Remy._


	8. Truth be Told

Chapter VIII

Truth be Told

The next day, Captain Haddock woke up and saw Tintin and Snowy were not in the room. He turned his head to the window and saw a little note in it.

"_Captain, I'll be out in the search of the remaining gangster._

_-Tintin"_

_Great, just great!_ He thought.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

-Who is it?- The Captain asked as he was getting out of his bed.

-Thompson and Thomson, Captain Haddock!- The "jellyfishes" answered

-Hold on a second!-

The Captain then opened the door.

-Good morning, sir.- One of them said

-Is Tintin here?- the other asked

-Eh, no. He's not here.- The Captain replied. – Was there something you needed to tell him?

-Well... we can tell you too.- Thomson said.- It's about the man who was shot that night.-

-Okay, come in.- Haddock said

The detectives entered to the room. The Captain looked very nervous. He was hoping those jellyfishes didn't know what he knows about Remy.

They sat in the armchairs. Haddock was trying to hide his nervousness. _If they know, it's over. They will tell him._ He thought. He distracted himself and saw the folders the Thom(p)sons were carrying.

-What are those?- The Captain asked

-Oh. These.- Thompson said

-The folder contains information about "Remy Van Kieckens".- Thomson said

The Captain took the folder and started to have a look at it.

-The man's real name was Remy Van Kuifje.- Thompson said.- He was the best informant the police from Paris and Belgium has ever had.

-Of course, when he moved, there were a few movements he needed to do.- Thomson said

-But, here it says he was declared dead months later after he moved to Paris.- The Captain said

-He was declared dead, of course, but then...- Thomson said as he handed the other folder to the Captain. – ... we found this folder.

-It's another file, saying the man was still alive, moved to London, and changed his hair colour, accent, and used the name he was given to protect his family and him. - Thompson said

-And what was he doing in Paris?- Captain Haddock asked

Meanwhile, in the corridor, Tintin and Snowy were walking, going to the room.

-We searched everywhere, Snowy. There's no clue of that gangster.- Tintin said.- Do you think we forgot a place to check?

-If you were able to understand me, I'd just say you need to go back. That bad man will pay the price later.- Snowy said

They were getting close to their room, when they started to hear voices coming from it.

Yes, the dim-witted detectives saying everything.

_Thomson and Thompson? What are they doing here?_ Tintin wondered.

He moved closer to hear well.

Tintin's expression suddenly changed to one full of curiosity. At first, he doubted it, but soon figured out Captain Haddock was making so many questions, and the detectives were answering it. He was now learning stuff about the deceased man, and the reason he made those doodles.

After a long while, he moved and hid himself at the same time the detectives left the room. The lad waited until they were "out of the way" and entered to confront the Captain.

-Captain?- Tintin asked

-Yes lad?- He replied. He started to hope he didn't heard a word about the conversation he had with the Thom(p)sons.

-Were you hiding me something all this time?-

-Lad... I did it because you were altered last night.-

-Why? I trusted in your word.-

-You will not understand.-

-Captain!- The lad angered.- Why did you lied to me?-

-You were not ready.- He replied

-Not ready for what? I'm an adult!-

-You're still young.-

-But that's not an excuse for lying to me!-

-Lad, your heart won't bore it!-

-I've stand being kidnapped, almost killed, and every other kind of danger you can think of! Why don't you stop thinking I'm a kid? You won't even survive on that kind of danger! If it wasn't for me, you might have ended in jail or executed!-

That sure hit the Captain. He was shocked.

It was true. If Tintin didn't try to escape from the Karaboudjan, Captain Haddock might have ended either in jail or dead if the police discovered the opium. He recognizes he's over-protecting the lad. And started to think once again.

Tintin felt remorse of what he said. The young reporter recognized he did wrong on making the Captain feel bad. All the anger seduced him on doing that.

-Captain...- Tintin said in a low voice.- I'm... I'm sorry.

-Lad... I'm the one who needs to be sorry.- The Captain replied- You're right... I've been over-protecting you these last days... and I recognize Allan would have continued trafficking drugs and other stuff if you weren't there.- He sighed. – Sit down, lad... there's something Remy told me to tell you when you were ready to hear it.

Tintin took a chair and sat with Snowy in his legs.

-It all started twenty-five years ago, in Brussels. There was a very optimist young man having his daily walks...-

And then, a flashback started as Captain Haddock continued narrating the story.

-xxx-

Brussels, Belgium. 25 years ago...

A young Remy Van Kuifje was walking his dog, a grey Laekenois, in the park. After a while, he searches an empty bench, but with no success. The then goes to the nearest one. There was a female, around his age, sitting in it. She was a red-head with a very soft skin, had a few, light-coloured freckles on her face, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. She was wearing formal clothes and was reading a book.

_I just hope she doesn't intimidate_. The man thought.

He went towards the bench and tried not to sound stupid or seductive or shy.

-Excuse me, is this seat taken? - He asked with a soft, normal voice

-No, it's not.- The woman replied without looking at the man.

-Thank you.- Said as he sat on the bench.

Suddenly, the dog barked.

-It's okay, Totor. You have ten minutes. - He said to his pet as he was removing the leash.

The dog then left his owner. The female saw all and was a little amazed.

-Did you train him?- She asked

-Yeah, nothing like four years of lessons can do.- He said, and laughed a little. Then, he directed his sight to the book the female was reading. For his bad luck, it was in another language- What are you reading?

-Sherlock Holmes.- She replied.

-Excuse me if I sound a little dumb, but, do you understand the language the book's written?-

-Of course I do. I'm a translator and I'm practicing my skills on Russian language.-

-Oh, yeah.- He laughed a little. – There are not many translators around, right?

-Many think it's because the time inverted on studying a certain language is a lot, and people want the knowledge now, if you understand what I'm trying to say.-

-I got it perfectly. Many also think with just going once to school, they won't need to return the next day.-

They laughed.

-My name's Germaine Vlamynck, by the way.- She presented herself.- And your name happens to be?-

-Remy Van Kieckens. _Enchanté_. –

-So, Mr. Van Kieckens... – said as she was putting her book away.- Where do you work?

-I... I work as a teacher in a school not far from here.- He replied. – You work as a translator, right? Where?

-In "Le Vingtième Siècle".- She replied. – You have no idea all the things I did just to get the job.-

-If I was that Helleputte man, I'd have hired you immediately.-

Both laughed again.

As the time passed, they started to befriend each other. Remy never felt like that with a female. Of course, he was not good on talking with them, because, of what he has heard from his father, _"when you discover you're married with a woman, you'll also discover you have married with a monster"._

It was pretty obvious the marriage of his parents was arranged. And the young man thanked a lot they let him marry with whatever the hell he wants.

A year passed, and Remy finally decided to propose to Germaine. For his bad luck, and because of his "actual job", he was sent to Flanders to check what was happening. A few days passed and then, they got married. Since that day, Mr. Van Kuifje lost contact with his parents, because "they were very, very disappointed of their son".

Remy didn't care at all, due to being with the only person he wanted to be with all this time. Some months later, they started to plan their "delayed" honeymoon to Paris, but soon, Germaine discovered she and her husband were no longer going alone on their trip. The female's health was now high priority, and decided to postpone it. The months passed, and Remy was very nervous. The things were a little shaky for them. He made his best to continue being an informant, due to his fear of his wife getting fired because of her pregnancy.

The day finally came. January 10th. It was a cold, snowy day. Germaine was having some stomach pains since last night. She took her medicine, but it was still there. The roads were closed, and, because of the snow storm, nobody had the permission to leave their homes, not even to go to work.

Remy was so worried. He was nervous. The only thing he needed was her being "a little" bossy. And that was about to happen.

By 10:00 pm., her pain became so severe. She was no longer able to bore the pain and wanted to scream. The streets were still blocked, and then, the electric energy of the city went out. Remy lighted a few candles and put a few in each room. He returned where Germaine was. She was about to deliver their baby.

Remy had a phobia on watching that. His pals described that as the worst things that could ever happen to a woman. He had no choice, but to confront his phobia and help Germaine to deliver it.

The process was getting painful each second, when suddenly...

A crying was heard.

Germaine finally delivered the baby.

Remy couldn't believe it. He was grossed out and amazed at the same time. His wife was relaxing herself. The pain was vanishing. The male was cleaning his young... and he couldn't still believe he was carrying the product of his love with Germaine. He showed the baby to his wife. It resembled her, even if he was a few minutes old. He also had a shade of hair similar to hers. She took him in her arms, and the crying was suddenly vanishing.

The electricity soon returned, and Mr. Van Kuifje never felt so relieved. He put his index finger in his son's little palm, and he squeezed his little fingers around it. The adult male was smiling then, and admitted, he never felt that happy before.

-I will never give up.- He said to his wife.

After a time, and when Germaine felt better, they decided to move to Paris and begin their new life. They were still retaining their jobs, as the newspaper and police had contacts in the city. Their situation was getting fixed a few days later.

When Remy was given a free time, like a week later after moving, he walked Totor, like the good old times. He took a detour and saw a group of men wearing large coats, talking about "pending business". He heard all the information, but, sadly, he was spot and fled.

He never saw Totor again.

As he was running away, he runs to an alley and discovers there was no exit. Remy was then surrounded by the gangsters.

-Please, I... I was just walking my dog... I won't say a thing!- He pleaded

-Of course we know that.- Said Fiennes as he was taking a dagger off his coat.- You'll say nothing forever.

And as soon as Fiennes took Mr. Van Kuifje to kill him instantly, his boss, Gérémi Bonilla, arrived to stop that atrocity.

-Fiennes! Stop!- The boss screamed, and the gangster freed him.

-Sir, I told you, I won't say a word about you.- Remy pleaded for his life again.

Bonilla remembered those words from his childhood. If his sisters didn't have mercy for him when he was a child, he was, in fact, to forgive Remy's life. That phrase simply "touched his heart".

-What will you give us in exchange?- Bonilla asked

-My services.- Remy replied with a serious and calmed voice.

Bonilla nodded.

-Welcome to "The Sons of Agora".- The boss greeted.- You are now our informant. If you happen to see cops around our places, just phone us and we'll know. Remember, we'll be having our reunion at the cafe near Flupke Street. By the way... what's your name?-

Remy knew he was going to be a dead man if he revealed his real and undercover name. He had no option, but to create a faux name.

-Georges Van Prosper.- He replied

-Van Prosper?- Fronsac asked.- Are you a tourist or something?

-Yes, I am.- Remy replied.

-It's easier for us, right boss?- A random gangster asked

-Of course.- Bonilla replied. – The local police never suspects of tourists. Plus, look at him. He does not look French. He's English-

-I'm sorry, boss.- Remy said.- But I'm a Belgian.-

-Then the one who needs to be sorry is me.- Bonilla apologized.

-It doesn't matter, boss. I'm whatever you want me to be.- Remy commented

The boss laughed.

-Don't humiliate yourself, Van Prosper.- Gérémi said. – You're part of our family now, and families take care of each other.-

Remy nodded.

-Well... we got to go.- The boss said.- We have customers waiting for us. Don't be late to our little reunion tomorrow. Bye-bye.-

And the gang left.

Now, how was he going to explain that to Germaine?

He then thought to say nothing.

Things got even better for the Van Kuifjes. The pay Remy received from the gangsters was fifty times more than the one he received from the police. His wife never suspected a thing, as she thought he was being sent to some places in Paris where informants were needed. Also, he took the opportunity to double-cross "The Sons of Agora".

Seven months passed, and Remy went to the police station. He was wearing a large coat and a hat. The policemen recognized him and sent him with the one in charge.

-Van Kuifje, what are you doing at this hour?- The lieutenant asked

-Sir, I have been feeling with a lot of pressure lately.- He replied

-Many have felt that, but we're so close to arrest those gangsters.-

-Sir, please. I have a wife and a son. I can't take it anymore.-

-You've been our best informant. Even the Police of Belgium has told us that.-

-I just took the job because it was the only available... I think I cannot manage a "triple-life" anymore.-

-Van Kuifje, you can't quit when we're so close to capture the "Sons of Agora"-

-You told me that a month ago. Seriously, sir, I cannot continue the task. My wife and child might be in a great danger if I'm still in this.-

-Look, I cannot release you like that. You know this process takes years. I'm sorry, Van Kuifje, but you cannot leave until we capture those sneaky buzzards.-

-I understand, sir.- Remy said as he left

-Good night.-

Remy left the police station. He thought this couldn't get worse. For his bad luck, he was being followed by Bonilla's Right Hand, Yang Wu. He saw him. Remy was frightened, and realized the consequences of high reason.

Before arriving to the motel he told the gangsters he was staying in, he was surrounded by the men. Bonilla was so disappointed of his informant.

-Sir, it's not what you think.- Said Remy to defend himself

-I trusted you, I even loved you as I've never loved before, and yet, you double-cross us? I should have listened to Dorian the day we found you... now... you know the consequences of this acts, right Van Prosper?- The boss asked.- And because I'm "so good", I will grant you one last wish.

-Yes sir...- Said Remy. As soon as he finished, he got an idea, and hoped it will work.- As my wish... I... I want to die during my sleep.-

The boss and the gangsters gave a weird look to the Belgian.

-Your wish will be granted at midnight.- Gérémi said as he and his men left the place.- Good night, sweet prince.-

He was now alone.

He ran to his room and made a fake doll of him. His older brother, Paul, worked in a dummy factory. He showed him a few tricks on making realistic figures. Remy started to work in the hours he had left of life.

Five minutes before midnight, he managed to finish the doll. He put him into the bed, in a "believable" sleeping position, and left the motel using a backdoor.

He arrived to his real apartment ten minutes later. He went to his room and saw Germaine already asleep. He went towards her and woke her up.

-Germaine, please, do what I say.- Said with a desperate and nervous voice

-What?- she asked with a sleepy voice

-I want you to pack your stuff and the child's, go back to Brussels, and never return.-

-Excuse me?- She asked

-Do what I say.-

-But why?-

-Listen... I did something stupid... I was working undercover with some gangsters... and they... they discovered I was an informant.-

-WHAT?- She now sounded scared, angry, and very disappointed of her husband.

-I know what I did was more than stupid, but please, believe me, I'm sorry... I'm very, very, very sorry.-

-Remy... how could you...?-

She slapped him.

-I know and I understand your anger and if you don't want to see me again...-

-Why didn't you told me that?- she asked very angry

-I didn't want you to be worried... it wasn't my fault... –

-You should have quitted your job instead of putting yourself in danger!-

-I already told you I'm sorry... and I don't want to lose of what's remaining of my family. I swear I've been trying to quit both jobs since months ago... and one threatened to murder me and another... they just don't want to release me!-

Germaine, even if she was so angry with her husband, believed him. She remembered she saw a few papers having to do with quitting the job.

-Fine... I believe you.- She replied with an angered, yet calmed, voice.

He hugged her, and she did the same, and started to cry. She confesses she has never been that angry before, not even with her family, who didn't seem to like Remy. Her husband passed one of his hands on his wife's head, and felt her hair. He kissed her in the forehead, and then, rubbed her back.

-Germaine, I'll be living in London for the rest of my life.- He said with a low voice.- If you want to get married again... I give you the permission. The government will declare me dead in a few hours. If you happen to need the money, sell the rings I gave you.-

-What about if our son asks for you?-

Remy was silent. He didn't know what to reply. After a few seconds, he came up with something.

-Tell him I abandoned both of you.-

-What?- She asked surprised.

-It's better for him to think his father ran away rather than knowing I used to work with gangsters. That's my request. Plus, in a side, it's true.-

The next day, in the train station, he was saying goodbye to his child and wife.

-Son...- He then took his son into his arms.-...we've passed many things together. And we didn't know this day was coming.

The child then looked the man's eyes. He had Remy's eyes, and it was the only thing he took from his father's side.

-I'm so sorry I won't be there for you... it's time to say goodbye.-

Remy kissed his son's forehead and returned him to his mother. Then, both adults removed their rings, and gave one last hug.

The train was about to leave, and the passengers were going aboard. The man then put his index in his son's palm, and he squeezed his little fingers around it. Then, Remy "freed" his finger from the boy, and the young wanted to cry.

-Farewell.- was the last thing they heard from Remy.

The man stood there, watching how his wife and son were boarding the train to Brussels, and thus, departing from his life.

-xxx-

-What happened later?- Tintin asked

The Captain sighed.

-Remy told me he saw his son recently.- He replied.- He couldn't believe it at first. More than 20 years passed so he could see him again. He told me he was his mother's exact image, but the eyes... are like his.

-I don't get it, Captain. - Tintin replied.- What are you trying to say?

Tintin didn't get the story. Haddock sighed again. His look was a worried one. He didn't want to tell him.

-Captain!- Tintin demanded

-Tintin...- he sighed again- You're Remy's son.-

**A/N:** If there was something OOC, please tell me, so I can fix it later. References, references everywhere, don't you think?

Also, and Happy (belated) Tintin day!


	9. Father knows best

Chapter IX

Father knows best

-What? - Tintin replied with a blank voice.

He was shocked.

Now he knew why Remy was watching him like that. Tintin recalls he opened his eyes the first night in Paris and saw him passing his hand through his hair. Of course, at first, he thought he was a sleepwalker, and also remembers he was saying, in a low voice, "_There's nothing to worry, I'm here..."_

_My father? _He asked himself.

Part of his babyhood memories stopped being a little blurry. He remembered when Remy had him in his arms, mostly nights, trying to calm him, played with him, and the day he said goodbye to him and to Germaine in the train station.

Tintin didn't know what to think.

He also recalled his mother saying to him, once, that his father ran away. All that in a disappointed, sad, and angry tone. Since that day, he felt the "urges" to help Germaine with the bills. The lad managed to get a job in "Le Vingtième Siècle", working under the pseudonym "Tintin". He worked after school and made sure his mother would never know about it. Until the day of her death, she never appeared to wonder why her son looked restless.

Captain Haddock then took something from his jacket. It was Remy's collar.

-I think you might remember this, lad.- Haddock said as he gave it to him

Tintin wondered what he was hiding in it. Sure, it looked very familiar to him. The reporter opened it and saw a drawing made my Remy. It was a family portrait.

-Why didn't he told me this before?- he asked, trying not to cry

-Because he thought you were not going to support it.- The Captain replied. – He thought it was the best for you to be raised by a translator instead by an informant who worked with gangsters... I'm sorry, lad.-

The reporter was no longer able to resist it. He hugged the old sailor and started to cry. Haddock hugged him like a parent would do to comfort a child.

-It's alright... let it go.- Haddock said with a low voice.

Tintin has never cried like that before. The lad was so depressed; he couldn't believe he had his father around all this time. Even the stronger are able to cry, and to feel. In a sense, he was alone. Remy was murdered and Germaine passed away when Tintin was fifteen. She was very sick. Of course, by that time, the lad was working "in secret" in the newspaper as a reporter. His writing talent helped him a lot. At first, he developed it when he "helped his mother to complete" a few reports, and by that, I mean he did all the work while Germaine was resting.

Of course, he cried when he received the notice his mother died in her sleep. That broke his heart, and made him feel "unloved" for a few days. His only friend at that time was Eugene Nijverseel, one of the reporters. As a gift to make him feel better, the reporter gave him a white-fox terrier puppy. He was told somewhere a white dog always makes a depressed person feel better. Of course, the "therapy" worked.

Snowy, as Tintin decided to call him, brought a lot of joy to his life.

The lad continued crying until he fell asleep in the Captain's arms. Haddock then put him in the bed, and went to smoke his pipe. Snowy felt his owner was depressed like the time I mentioned, and went to sleep aside him, thinking he'd be happy.

A few hours later, Tintin woke up and saw Snowy sleeping in front of him. He recognized his pet knew he was sad, and needed company.

-Thanks for being there, Snowy.- He said to his dog.

He looked to the clock. It was 6:30 pm., and he was feeling better. All he had left was searching the gangster and send him to the police. He looked to the Captain. The old sailor fell asleep while reading the newspaper. The lad smiled and nodded.

-Thank you, Captain.- Said while smiling

Tintin got up from the bed and the dog was awakened. He wrote a note and left it near the Captain.

-Come on, Snowy! We have work to do!- He said

A few hours passed, and there was no signal of Fiennes. It was obvious he knew he failed his attempt to kill Tintin. But, with the security being increased in all France, the probability he had to succeed in his goal was very low.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned motel, Fiennes was there, hiding.

Of course, since he murdered Remy instead, discovered what he and the rest of the guys saw that day was not a ghost. Dorian was now planning his second attempt on murdering Tintin. For his bad luck, he was out of ideas.

He could run to Gérémi to get another idea, but the old man doesn't want to see him anymore, since the other residents were wondering if he was the gangster who was defeated by a dog.

All he had in mind was to search the boy and shoot him at a "safe" distance.

Now his luck changed.

Tintin and Snowy were passing by the motel.

It was his opportunity. He made a noise to steal their attention. And that's what he did. The reporter and his trusted "sidekick" went inside the motel. It was dark, had an awful smell, and there were a lot of rats. Tintin didn't remember the place like that. Of course, since the Circle of Paris was arrested, there were no people who cleaned it. He took a flashlight and started to explore. When he thought the noise was made by some rat, he decided to leave.

Dorian made a second sound, this time, a stronger one, and it took the lad's attention again. He made a few voices, and Tintin was about to follow them. He made a few signs to tell Snowy to hide, then, proceeded to investigate.

The lights suddenly turned on a few minutes later. And he realized he was face-to-face with the remaining gangster.

-We finally meet again, right Tintin?- He asked with a serious voice

-You... you wanted to murder me that night!- Tintin replied with an angered voice.

-How did you figure it out?-

-Revenge, that's why!-

-How intelligent of you... too bad, you realized it when that "ghostly" friend of yours was gone.-

The two start to fight each other. Dorian takes Tintin from his neck and launches him to one of the walls. The lad then stands up and returns to fight. He used his fists and the gangster evaded them, and punched him in the stomach. Not minding the pain, he stood up, just to be punched by Fiennes. He then grabbed him and threw him to the stairs. The reporter needed to admit it, the gangster was better than him in battle.

Tintin started to bleed, and his clothes were ripped. He was still able to bore the pain and breathe.

Dorian saw him as he was going down the stairs.

-Pathetic... just... pathetic.- Dorian said as he was watching the young reporter.- You are too stubborn to give up, don't you, boy?-

There was no answer.

-I supposed.-

Dorian fought with Tintin one more time. With a last attack, he knocked out the young reporter.

There was then no answer, and a dead silence surrounded the place.

Fiennes approached the lad and checked the pulse.

The gangster smiled.

-Good night, sweet prince.- Said as he was leaving the room.

A few seconds later, noises were being heard from the surroundings, and then, all started to turn blurry-white.

-xxx-

After a while, Tintin finally woke up and got scared. _Where am I? _He couldn't describe the place. It was colour white, the surroundings were literally nothing. No walls, no ornaments, no streets... no matter where he was turning his head, he just saw the same, and then, he saw two silhouettes coming towards him.

-Excuse me, can you tell me where am I?- he asked

-It's what you want it to be.- A male voice answered.

_That voice._ Tintin thought. _Could it be? Am I dead?_

The silhouettes finally revealed their identity. It was Remy and Germaine. He was with his original hair colour, dark-brown, and also, wearing the clothes he used when he met Tintin and Captain Haddock back in London, while she was wearing a variation of the same clothes she used when she met her husband. Of course, the age was differencing them, as the female died first and the male died recently.

The lad didn't know what to say. He always wanted to dream to see his parents finally reunited, but not like that. I mean, they're dead, and Remy looked "old enough to be his wife's father".

-Don't get scared, Augustin.- Remy said

The lad was speechless.

-Come on.- Germaine said.- Let's have a walk.-

Tintin had no choice, but to accept.

They started to walk, the lad being in the middle of his parents. After a while, he finally broke the awkward silence.

-So... what is this place?- He asked

-I like to imagine it's a white piece of paper, ready to have doodles in it.- Remy answered

-Is this real?- Tintin asked

-Define "real", son.- Germaine commented

He didn't know what to answer, so he stayed silent. Tintin examined Remy and saw he didn't had blood, nor a scar. He then turned his head to his mother, and saw she looked healthy, and the bags under her eyes were gone. The lad checked himself. The clothes were not ripped, nor had blood stains. He started to feel the surroundings. The "air" was perfectly fresh; there was no noise, nor any living being aside from them.

-Augustin, I know what you're thinking.- his father said

-Really?- Tintin asked very surprised

-Not really.- He replied.- I can tell you're confused by your facial expressions.-

-Captain Haddock told me already the story.- Tintin said.- Why did you told him and not me?-

-Because you might not have believed any word of the story.- Remy replied.

-Mom.- Tintin turned his head to his mother.- And why didn't you tell me about this?-

-Your father made me promise not to tell you a word about that.- Germaine said

-You said he abandoned us.- Tintin commented

-Your mother told you that because it was my request, son.- Remy said.- Besides, if you think it, it's the truth. Instead of confronting the consequences, I ran away to London, where I started a new life.-

-We were suffering the last weeks of life of mom.- He directed to Remy

-I didn't knew your mother died, until I arrived here.- He said.

-Mom...- Tintin turned his head to Germaine.- There's something you need to know. In the last years you were alive... I...-

-Augustin, I knew it all the time.- Germaine finished "his confession".

-You knew?- Her son asked

-I might have been tired and sick, but that didn't mean I was not able to read again my notes before sending them to my boss. It was a little hard to tell if I actually wrote that, but then, I saw you once with the editor, and he was calling you with that pseudonym of yours and then, I figured out it was you all this time who was finishing my articles.- she said.- I admit it was kind of you, and also very astute.-

-I'm still sorry I was not able to tell you.- He replied with an embarrassed-like voice.

-All the hard work you did during that time helped you a lot.- She said.- Who was I to stop you to pursue your dreams of travelling to different places?-

-You have a better life, son.- Remy said.- Mr. Haddock told me all about the "little trips" you've had before the incident of getting on the wrong train.-

-Oh yes, my "little trips".- Tintin replied

-I admit you've inherited few things more from your father.- Germaine commented.- And not only the eyes.-

Remy laughed.

-Son, you have the little habit on demanding what's going on around.- Remy said

-And is that good?- He asked

-It depends on yourself.- His father replied.

-I never thought on being reunited with you like this.- Tintin commented.- I mean, we're dead... and now... I don't know what to think.-

-You're in a limbo, Augustin.- Germaine said

-A what?- He asked

-You were given an opportunity, and you need to choose an option: Or join your father and I, or... going back.- Germaine said

-The choice...- Remy said.- ...is yours.-

Tintin didn't know what to choose. He wants to be with his parents in the afterlife, but, in the "real world", there are people who need him: Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus, Chang, Snowy...

It is a hard decision.

Tintin was silent and meditating about it. There was not another chance once he takes his choice. His parents or his friends? _Will they be disappointed of my decision?_

After thinking it for a while, he had to pluck up courage to tell his answer to his parents.

-My choice...- Tintin said.-... is going back.-

Both Remy and Germaine directed their sight to each other and then, to their son. They nodded with approval. Of course, the couple didn't seem disappointed. They were smiling proudly.

-We're proud of your decision.- his father said

-Why to choose people whom you barely know and passed away instead of the ones who need you and are still alive?- his mother asked

Tintin's worrying disappeared and smiled. He went running to his parents to hug them one last time before going back. They did the same to their son.

-It doesn't matter where you are...- Germaine said

-...we'll always be with you.- Remy added

-... Thank you.- Tintin replied as he was crying of happiness

-Remember, son... be safe, be strong. -the female said to her son as she kissed his forehead.

Those last words made Tintin remember the day the family separated. Remy told him the same when the lad was still a baby. It's still not a memorable day, though. But it had also a meaning: it might have been the beginning of living separated, but not the end of their wish of being reunited someday.

A few seconds later, everything was starting to get blurry, and Haddock's voice was being heard.

-xxx-

-Tintin! Tintin! Wake up!- It was Haddock's voice.

The lad finally opened his eyes, and saw Captain Haddock was there, along with Snowy and the detectives.

-Where am I?- Tintin asked

-You're in the hospital.- Thompson replied

-In the hospital?- He asked again

-Snowy found you knocked out and bleeding in the basement of an abandoned motel.- Thomson said

-You looked dead back there, lad.- Haddock commented

-Dead?- he asked

-Not precisely, Tintin.- Thomson replied.- The doctors told us you were like deciding your own fate: to live or die.-

-To be precise, die or live.- Thompson commented

-Wait.- Tintin asked.- The gangster... how did you knew I was there?-

-Snowy searched for help, probably when you were fighting that Fiennes guy.- The Captain said.- When we arrived with the police, he was leaving the place.-

-We managed to capture that vandal to send him to the same fate his "workmates" faced.- Thomson said

-It's now over, isn't it?- Tintin asked.- I mean, no more "Circle of Paris" or "Fletchers of Poland"?

-No more.- Thompson replied

-So... that means...?- The lad asked again

-France and Poland are being "reconstructed".- Thomson commented.- The reign of terror of both nations has ended... and all thanks to you.-

Tintin regained his cheerful self when he heard those motivational words from his friends. He showed a smile, and then the rest smiled back.

-You're too stubborn to give up, right Tintin?- The Captain asked

- As I said before, Captain.- Tintin replied.- You really know me better than I do.- He continues and laughs a bit.

The day of leaving Paris has finally arrived.

Tintin, Snowy, and Captain Haddock were going inside the train. The detectives were watching them entering to their wagon, but the lad.

-Are you sure you're not coming with us?- Tintin asked

-We need to be here a few days more.- Thompson said.

-Since the situation involved foreigners it takes a little more to send the papers and closing the case.- Thomson said.

-Oh well...- Tintin replied.- Be careful, bad guys never rest.

-Take care, Tintin.- Thomson said.

-See you later!- Thompson added

They started to wave their hands, and the lad did the same and followed the Captain.

After the train left the station, Haddock couldn't think on what was going to await them in Marlinspike: if Bianca Castafiore and her staff, Wagg and his "pride", Abdullah, or all of them.

-It's a bit odd returning home after discovering stuff you didn't knew, right?- The Captain asked

-It's not odd, Captain- Tintin replied.- It pleased me to know all I was told in the past... was because they tried to protect me.-

-It's the same I said to you when I told you that story.-

-I was dead, Captain.-

-What?-

-I saw my parents, finally reunited... and I never thought I was going to be able to see them together.-

-Maybe in the drawings Remy did.-

-Even if those look exactly like photos, it's not the same. Where I was, I saw them, with their rings. They looked happy after a long time living separated. They talked to me, and I also felt my mother's hugs back there. My father told me a few things you told me before... and I admit, even if he ran away, he knew what was he doing. I have a better life now.-

-What do you mean?-

-If it weren't for his running away, I would not have had the "enough" motivation to help my mother on paying the bills. I believe her stress was the cause of her illness, and, her death gave me the courage to "fight" for a promotion. While that happened, the reporter who helped me gave me Snowy as a gift. After all that, I got the promotion and I was sent immediately to Russia, then to the Congo, America, and then, you know the rest. One thing leads to another, and if my parents didn't went "on their own ways", I wouldn't have met you, and believe me, meeting you was one of the best things that have happened to me during my "trips".-

The Captain nodded, smiling.

-Listen, Captain.- Tintin said.- I'm really sorry about the fight we had back in the hotel room.-

-It's okay, lad.-

-Captain, I need a favour.-

-What is it?-

-Don't mention my family thing, and not even my _real_ name, to others... please-

-Trust me.- Haddock replied with a smile.- Nobody will never find out the connection between "Tintin" and "Augustin Van Kuifje"...-

-Captain!- Tintin snapped his attention, smiling, and giving a little laugh.

-What?- The old sailor replied, laughing

The two men then started to laugh. It was clear the Captain was going to keep his promise to Tintin, anyways. Of course, the young reporter was relieved no one else knew his real name, not even the Thom(p)sons, Nestor, or Professor Calculus.

It was also odd the Thom(p)sons never noticed the similarities between Tintin and the Germaine they saw in the photos from the file they showed to Captain Haddock back in the room, probably since they were focusing more on Remy rather than the actual location of his family. Since the case is now closed (for them), he knows the files won't be disturbed for a very, very long time.

Tintin was never like that "playful" with the Captain. Meeting his parents (together) for the first time sure made him feel his wish, in a sense, came true. They are now resting in peace and enjoying their new life in the afterlife.

After what happened, the lad prefers to imagine his father was "never there" because he was some secret agent. It was childish thinking that, though. But Tintin didn't care about that. He was proud about Remy, the man who helped the police to capture a lot of bad guys in his youth, and also, proud of Germaine. It was pretty obvious he was being influenced by her when he was a child.

Great part of his memories stopped being that blurry.

He could remember a few times when Remy was the one who was taking care of him instead of Germaine, due to her work. Tintin and his father were "exploring" the surroundings in the grassy backyard their apartment had. He recalls when Remy and he were laying down in the grass, feeling the sun and the wind. Sometimes, Germaine arrived home earlier and saw her two favourite males enjoying the moment.

One by one his babyhood memories were appearing in his mind. Tintin started to smile as they were "being shown" to him, trying to feel the nostalgia and the sensations of those times.

He was now thinking on sharing a life with a female and having children...

_Not now, I still have many places left to travel._ He said in his thoughts while smiling, and fell asleep.

**The End**

**A/N**: I hope you liked my first Tintin fanfic ^^. As I said it before, if there's something OOC, please tell me so I can correct it.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two weeks later, Tintin played with Snowy in the backyard of Marlinspike Hall.

Free time never lasted like that. The lad felt he had all the time the world had left. Since he arrived to home with Captain Haddock, he has been receiving hundreds of letters, thanking him of what he did back in Paris. People who managed to sneak to the gang used to end dead, because they were being investigated by a few members. However, Tintin managed to go undercover as some famous gangster who was considered a 'god' by others, due to the 'impossible' things it did, like murdering 90 policemen with just one bullet, survived tons of explosions, killed a rhino with his hands, defeated the karate masters with just a few kicks, and many more.

And how did he defeat the real "Nameless"? It was quite hard. The gangster spotted him following the Circle of Paris and suddenly, attacked him. The place where the fight was occurring was abandoned. With a few tricks under his sleeve, Tintin managed to knock out the gangster and handed him over the police.

Then, he left and got the necessary to impersonate the "Nameless".

The lad was still proud of what he did, and he didn't doubt on writing an article of that adventure and sending it to the newspaper.

After playing for a good while, both went inside to the house. Tintin sat on the sofa of the main hall and took a book to read.

Suddenly, Captain Haddock appeared with a giant-like package.

-Lad, this arrived a while ago.- he said.- It's for you.-

-Who sent it?- Tintin asked as he was getting up from the sofa.

-Someone from London.-

-Let's open it.-

As they were opening the package, a small envelope attached to it fell to the Captain's feet. He took it and gave it to the lad. Tintin opened it and started to read. After a few minutes, he finished and returned to the Captain, who was trying to open the revealed brown-coloured chest.

-What is it, boy?- The Captain asked

-This was sent by my father's lawyer.- Tintin replied.- He said I was the only one mentioned in his will, and thus, I received all his stuff.-

-Did he send you the key of this thing?-

-Yeah, here it is.- Said as he took the key located inside the envelope.

The Captain opened it carefully, and what the chest was containing was revealed: more chests. He had no option, but to open them, one by one. English Pounds, clothes, a few papers with drawings, notes, and a black book were the contents of each chest.

-What do I do with these?- Tintin asked

-I don't know, lad.- The Captain replied.- What if I help you to take it to the attic while you take your decision?-

-That's a good idea.-

The two men put all the stuff away and went towards the attic.

After a long while, they finally managed to put the chest in a secure place. Tintin then opened it and took the drawings and the black book with him. Haddock saw the lad and thought he might have wanted to see a few pictures of his family.

-Lad, you're coming to eat?- He asked

-Sure.- He replied.- I just need to put this in my room.-

-Okay, I'll wait you down there.-

The Captain left and Tintin went directly to his room and put the papers and the book in his desk. He wondered then what was the book containing, if more sketches, notes about the Antique Shop, or something else. The lad then left to eat with the Captain.

A few hours passed and Tintin returned to his room. He was full with curiosity, because he didn't want to wait to read the black book.

He opened it and saw a few sketches and "non-sensed" writing. Tintin recalls Remy was able to tell stories "out of nowhere" and the writings he saw in the book were hiding something.

It was almost 4:00 am, and the lad didn't want to sleep until he managed to know if his father was hiding something in those drabbles.

_Why did he mix a language with another?_ He thought. _Is it a secret code or something?_

Then, almost giving up, he decided to read it in a somewhat loud voice.

A clue word then passed through his mind, but how?

He read then the next paragraph in the same tone and volume, and another word appeared in his mind.

What was he hiding? The plans of the Circle of Paris.

He repeated the same process with the first pages, until he had a sentence:

"_Read page seventy-five."_

Tintin searched the page, and discovered more non-sensed drabbles.

_It's like everything he wrote in this page is in another language... in backwards!_ He said in his thoughts._ Wait... backwards?_

Tintin then took the book near a mirror. He was now able to read what the page was saying. It was, in fact, a list of contacts of the Circle of Paris. The lad was amazed, and he continued reading.

Page through page, the lad was getting amazed. All the information of worldwide gangsters was there. He continued reading, until he reached the last page. A very odd thing, it was the date.

_Did he visit Paris once a year because he was still following them?_ He wondered.

The page was written a day before his murder.

He started to study it and, managed to figure out the name, phone, and location of their contacts.

_Great Snakes!_ He thought.

He soon left quickly his room and went to the Captain's.

The man was sleeping.

Suddenly, Tintin entered to the room without knocking the door.

-Captain! We need to go to Mexico!-

Haddock rose from his bed, very surprised.

-What!- He asked

One of the few things he disliked from Tintin was his "never getting a rest".

-Lad, you know what time is it?- The Captain asked.- I want to sleep! Mexico can wait.-

-Captain, a cargo of drugs not available in Europe is going to be sent in two days!- Tintin replied.

-Fine, fine. I'm going.- Haddock said as he got up from his bed.- I'll try to get the plane tickets, you go and pack your stuff.-

**A/N:** The epilogue of my fanfic, and the entrance of another fanfic in progress: Tintin in Mexico. Want to find out what will happen? Stay tuned for it.

Please Review! If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!


	11. Trivia

The Circle of Paris

Trivia

As guessed right by someone on the comments section, Remy is in fact "based on" Hergé, and so his wife (who was sort of based of her real-life counterpart and Hergé's second wife).

Gérémi was supposed to appear at the end of the fanfic. However, changes were made and the scene never made it to the final version.

It was implied by Haddock's story to Tintin that the don of "the Circle of Paris" is homosexual.

Sakharine was going to make a cameo in the first chapter. This was moved to another fanfic.

Germaine originally was going to be still alive. It was changed later to dead because "what kind of single parent would allow their "young" to travel to dangerous places?"

The name of Remy's dog is Totor. It references the first character Hergé created.

Read closely the street's names. A few of them are references to other characters created by Hergé.

The Captain holds a grudge against Remy. The reason so far is unknown.

The scene where the police finally arrest two gangster families is a reference to the beginning of the "Punisher" movie.

Tintin's "real" name (Augustin van Kuifje) is taken from a thread made in a few forums.

Before knowing the answers, Captain Haddock thought Remy was some kind of creepy stalker. The drawings he did of a child and his mother made him think that.

The "white nothingness" was based off the real-life Hergé's recurrent nightmares during his personal life crisis and from one of the scenes of the movie "The Exorcism of Emily Rose".

As guessed by "Danielle", the touch of making Remy drawing "like a pro" was a nod to Hergé. (by the way, D, if you're reading this, the "define real" thingy is a reference to one of my old Philosophy teachers. To be sincere, I have not seen Matrix.)

Believe it or not, the music composed by Kitaro helped me a lot to write this.

Originally, there was not going to be any mention of Tintin's family or background.

In a cut "scene", Tintin sees Remy writing in the black book and questions him about it. He responded it was a puzzle only his family will be able to figure the meaning.

In the ending of the "Flashback Scene", Remy was going to give his locket to Germaine. This was removed, and the item stayed with Mr. Van Kuifje until he gave it to Captain Haddock a day before his murder.

It was intended that the dim-witted detectives to reveal Remy was indeed Tintin's father. This was changed for obvious reasons.

It seems Tintin appeared to recognize Germaine in Remy's drawings. However, since his shock was still there, he couldn't react well. (he comments it in a scrapped part of the last chapter).

As commented by Tintin, it is implied his mother started to hold a grudge against her husband. But so far, this is unknown, as he later said he believed his mother was stressed.

This is what the Captain was doing while Tintin was undercover: he was spying Remy. There was something in him he didn't like.

I think this is all the trivia.

Enjoy!

Read and Review!


End file.
